SafetyKismetZabini
by Michelle Amethyst
Summary: After Ron storms out of the tent and out of the Horcrux Hunt,Hermione and Harry are left to finish what they started.A twist of fate brings a new ally and will change the course of the mission to destroy Voldemort.Blaise will help forge a new trio.AU-BZHG
1. Chapter 1

Limp. Shuffle. Limp. Shuffle.

"I don't like this, Harry." Hermione Granger muttered quietly to her best friend. Harry heard the words from his _faithful_ companion but could not bring himself to listen to her words' deeper meaning. _Let's get out of here, Harry. I have a horrible feeling that this is a trap._ That is precisely what Hermione meant.

No, Harry Potter chose to ignore his wiser and smarter cohort in favor of finally quenching his desire to know for sure what Dumbledore had really been all about. He also hoped to learn about the parents he lost so long ago. His desires overrode his own sick feeling at following the barely able to walk old lady, whom the Wizarding world knew as the most prominent historian in a century.

Limp. Shuffle. Limp. Shuffle. Right into a filthy house that smelled of cats and rodents. Darkness enveloped the room but the mess was still visible, if not fully comprehended. Hermione held Harry's hand firmly in her own and refused to show any expression on her undoubtedly beautiful face. Harry had to admire her consistent strength. Even if was the strength not to vomit at the putrid stench that was infiltrating his nostrils.

Bathilda Bagshot glanced over her shoulder and pierced Harry with her gaze in a meaningful manner that Harry took to mean that she wanted to speak to him alone. And sure enough, Bathilda began to 'limp, shuffle' her way up the stairs clearly seeking privacy with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't- Quite-Die. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and looked into her hazel eyes communicating silently as they always did. Being best friends, being the two that the other knew would never abandon them (unlike their own benign version of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-cough_Ron_cough.)

Hermione understood Harry's look as she always did and squeezed his hand back before letting go and stepping away from him. She shot him one last look before she turned her eyes away and tried to take in the disaster that was Bathilda's home. Harry, meanwhile took his leave and quietly made his way up the stairs, listening to Hermione making her way across the room, moving piles of books and parchment as she went. He could hear Bathilda's distinct footsteps in a room down the hall from the top of the steps and she slowly made his way over to the half-ajar door while taking in his surroundings with a practiced eye. He knew she was old, but really, how did one live in filth such as this?

As Harry gently opened the door with a loud creak, he took in Bathilda's withered form staring out the large window in front of her. He hoped she would speak, to tell him anything of the things he needed to know. He hoped she would turn around and hand him the sword he so desperately need to end the pieces of Voldemort's soul that were stashed in objects of untold historical wealth. Mostly he just hoped that the awkward silence would end. He hated awkward silences.

"Have you got anything for me?" Harry asked, taking matters into his own hands and handling the dreaded silence. Bathilda turned her head sharply and grinned crookedly, almost maniacally.

"Over here." She whispered, and was it Harry or did she sound wheezy? Or hiss-y. Like she had a lisp. Hmm… She must be missing some teeth. A gnarled, oddly blue finger pointed to the corner closest to the window and Harry stepped forward and towards an oddly shaped pile of what looked like… filthy clothes and fuzzy socks and was that glinting metal? Before Harry could grin and leap at the smelly pile he felt odd emotions rip through him. Sadistic satisfaction and murderous glee. What in the hell? His steps faltered but he realized he was close, too close to the now dissolving Bathilda Bagshot. Skin was torn apart as oddly clotted blood splattered all over the walls and landed on him. Bones fell away with the skin and a strange hollow thump sounded as Bathilda's skull hit the ground.

"Harry?" Hermione was running towards him, and he wished she wouldn't. He was frozen in horror as the situation's reality hit him. An odd thought flitted into his head, _From now on, I don't care if Hermione tells me to hop up and down like a rabbit while singing YMCA, I'm gonna do as she says and listen to every word that comes out her mouth as if it were from Merlin himself! _

He saw the large and slimy snake body rising and preparing to strike but felt powerless to stop it. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, like he was in a time and place that wasn't five steps away from being eaten by Voldemort's killer pet. He was seeing things that happened sixteen years ago. Things he had heard whenever Dementors got too close. He saw the images that accompanied the voices and he was lost in the memories that came from a demented killer.

_He_ was coming.

Voldemort was coming and he wanted Harry good and distracted so there was no chance of escape. Nagini's eyes held Harry in the trance that could get him caught and killed.

Voldemort's plan was perfect. Use Harry's emotional weakness against him. Lure him to Godric's Hollow where he once lived, where his mentor and headmaster once lived and then pounce once Harry found his way into the sticky web of his nefarious plot. What Voldemort failed to plan for, what he himself would never understand, was the loyalty of Hermione Granger. As Voldemort was apparating from random point to point in order to avoid detection her recalled the rumors that Ronald Weasley had been spotted alone once in Diagon Alley in the last week. He assumed that the trio had split up, because after all the blood traitor family was known to be loyal to a fault and if the red headed son of bitch abandoned the Potter brat, the mudblood must have surely defected first. Mudbloods were filthy, after all, not brave. But alas, Voldemort would forever underestimate Hermione Granger, to his own detriment, because five seconds before his arrival into Bagshot's home Hermione foiled his plan. Again.

Hermione flew into the dark room, taking in the scene that left her with only one or two options, neither very appealing. Harry seemed locked in a trance, his face twisted with pain, while his body was covered in globs of decaying blood. She saw a snake, Nagini she surmised, looming over him holding his gaze and instantly Hermione knew that this was the trap she felt was coming. She ignored every instinct to run and leaped in front of Harry and grabbed him, dragging his unresponsive body towards the window.

Nagini, seeing her prey being snatched away roared and struck at the tall girl, sinking her fangs into Hermione's side. Hermione screamed in pain while still throwing her body (and Harrys since she was clutching him to herself) out of the closed window. Shards of glass cut the two teens, some embedding themselves into their skin as they tumbled from the second story window.

And this was the scene that Voldemort apparated into. A brunette witch cradling his foe while flying out of the window with his Nagini stuck to the same witch, fangs releasing their poison into her system. He was sure he would still triumph and with even more ease than he anticipated because let's face it, how well could anyone fight after falling out of a second story window with snake venom coursing through their veins. An evil grin worked itself onto his face before it abruptly stilled and slid off. His deathly pale skin almost seemed to flush as he ran over to the window to gaze outside. The low lights that came from the first story of the dilapidated house were enough to confirm what he had already guessed. The tell-tale sound of apparition really _did_ sound out into the cold December air. He really had lost his chance at killing the Boy-Who-Wont-Fucking-Die. To compound matters his precious Nagini was also missing.

Voldemort cursed himself for imparting a piece of his precious soul into his beloved pet. He held no illusions as to what would happen to his pet; wherever that mudblood decided to take her cargo his soul-ridden pet would either die or have a hell of a time trying to get back to him. Either way, it was a loss felt most deep. Voldemort comforted himself with the solid knowledge that even if his darling creature perished, no one would realize the significance. After all, the secret of his horcruxes was one that was guarded jealously by himself. No one knew. No one suspected. He was still safe from the one thing that he feared beyond measure, death.

This small comfort did not overshadow his anger in the least and he let out a guttural scream of rage into the night. The house rattled ominously with his outburst but the sound was lost among the howling wind. No one in Godric's Hollow would be the wiser as to the cataclysmic events that transpired there that night.

With one last dark look around the destroyed room, he turned on his heel (grinding a bit of Bathilda's sternum under his boots) and apparated away.

...xx...xx...xx...

Where Hermione was going, even she did not know. Her last thought as she felt herself free-falling out of the window was a single word: Safety. She knew that in apparition a firm destination in mind was necessary, and a firm destination usually meant a picture clearly embedded in your mind's eye as well as the name of the location. Her single word and lack of picture would surely mean that splinching and failing to find a safe location were the likely outcomes to her half-assed apparition attempt. But she could almost not find it in her to care. After all she still held Harry's dead weight against her and the evil fucking snake seemed to be stuck into her side.

She felt the snakes fangs sink deeper as the sensation of being sucked into a tube (damn apparition) permeated her being. If she were able to breathe she would be screaming in pain. Harry seemed to be able to breathe fine as he decimated Hermione's eardrums with his pained wails. She doubted Harry had been bitten, so she correctly assumed the pain was linked to Voldemort. It usually was.

Suddenly she felt her body smack into soft earth, though its softness did nothing to ease her pain. She drew what little air she could into her lungs (Harry had landed on top of her rather painfully) and screamed out the pain she had bottled up in the minutes long apparition attempt. She felt more than saw Nagini rip its fangs from her side and gasped as she felt her blood, most likely mingled with venom, flow from her side. Her eyes were hazy, the poison from the bite surely taking a hold of her system. She thought she could make out the blasted snake rearing back to attack her or Harry again and with the last ounce of strength she possessed she lifted her wand arm up and cried out, "Diffindo!"

She hoped against hope her aim had been true. She hoped that the sounds of flesh ripping open and the soft plop of a body falling were not her imagination. She really hoped the fading image of Nagini's head rolling towards her own wasn't a sick dream. She felt Harry try to move next her, letting out pained whimpers as he slid off of her. A tired smile worked its way onto her face.

Right before her battle with the darkness ended with her as the loser, she said quite clearly, "One more down, Harry." She went limp shortly after. Harry lost his own battle to stay awake and alert. His head felt like it was split open and exposed to the cool (though not as cold as he would have expected) night air, and the only relief he knew he could find was in the darkness that claimed his best friend. His last thought was that he _really_ needed to protect her better, if she lived through this, that is.

A figure a few feet away had seen their arrival. He had watched Hermione's last spell decapitate a very large and now very dead snake. He had heard her words, even though they made no sense to him and had seen her last smile. He hoped it wasn't the last smile she would give in this life.

He rushed over to the unconscious bodies that littered his back garden all the while pulling a chain from around his tan neck. At the end of the long, platinum chain a vial of pearly liquid hung, held by a strong platinum encasement. He fell to his knees beside the fallen Gryffindor female and ripped the jacket and shirt from her body as gently as a man possessed could. His eyes barely took in the sight of a surprisingly bare chested Hermione (did she lose her bra along the way from whatever hell she escaped from?) as he searched her body for the source of the blood.

The snake head by his leg was a pretty good indicator of the reason Hermione was down for the count, even if he hadn't witnessed the thing ripping itself away from her and trying to have another go, which he _had_ witnessed to his horror. The massive amounts of blood and excess venom flowing from just below her ribs gave the lad a place to start, though it was obvious from the cuts and blood that flowed from the rest of her that the snake bite wasn't the only problem with the beautiful girl.

He flicked open the lid of the precious vial for the first time in his life and with shaking hands poured a bit into one deep hole in her body, quickly followed by the other hole left in her by the dead snake. He held his breath and prayed to Merlin, Jesus, Buddha, and Mohammed that the liquid he had been given in cases of life or death would preserve _this_ girl's life, keep _this _girl from death. Never mind that it had been a gift from his mother to keep himself safe. She mattered more.

With a hiss he let his bated breath flow from between clenched teeth as he saw the holes in Hermione's creamy skin fill while pushing out the demon snake's leftover venom. He poured a bit more on both holes just to be safe, and knew that the Phoenix tears had worked their miracle on Hermione. Relief swept through his body and made him feel limp, a fact that became obvious when a small hand came to rest on his shoulder and he didn't even flinch.

"Perhaps we should take them inside and heal them up a bit, don't you think sweetheart? It can't be good for them to be out here exposed, although that poor dear looks a bit more exposed than her friend, I daresay." His mother's soft voice had his eyes drinking in Hermione's bare breasts in a different manner than a minute previously. Now instead of making sure the perfectly shaped and sized chest was rising and falling he took them in and mentally measured how much of a handful they would be in his own large hands.

With a blush he found a fairly clean tatter of cloth and covered the chest of his personal Aphrodite, ahem-Hermione.

"Mum, are you sure? Do you know who they are? I can take them somewhere safe- away from here- and heal them up-" He was cut off by his mother rather quickly.

"Of course I know who they are. I have seen the clippings you leave littered all over the library. Why would you take them elsewhere while they are in such a state? Would she even survive another trip?"

"Mum. You will not be allowed to be neutral if you decide to house them with us. I am, and always have been fine with choosing the Light side if necessary, but you… You have never given an indication that there was anything on either side that could get you to give up neutrality. You must be sure, mother, this isn't just fixing them up and sending them on their way and you know it." His voice was firm and honest. His mother held his gaze in her own soft one and smiled.

"You are wrong darling. There has always been one thing that could get me to choose a side. My family and their hearts and lives. Your heart and life seem to lie with the poor dear that is now shivering as we've been chattering on. Be a dear and carry her inside, while I levitate the poor boy inside." He could have sworn he saw his mother's full lips pull into a smirk.

He gracefully bent forward and pulled Hermione into his strong arms, trying not to revel in the feel of the soft skin of her exposed back. She was light, and she looked a great deal thinner than the last time he had seen her. Too thin. He would have to brew up some nutrition potions after he had her snug in a bed.

"Put her in the room next to yours and I'll be up to tend to her wounds and clean her up a bit before dressing her." His mother instructed form behind him, levitating Harry Potter as if she did it every day.

"Good thing Dad and Gabe are asleep. This would be hard to explain otherwise." He muttered under his breath, though his mother heard him.

"I'll explain everything to your father, don't worry. You can handle Gabriel, I'm sure."

"We have to put them together." As much as the thought made him uncomfortable, Hermione in bed with Harry Potter he knew it was for the best.

"What do you mean? They need to rest and I need to help the poor dear get clean and with some proper clothes-" This time he cut his mother off.

"If they don't wake up near each other they will hex first and ask questions later. This way when they wake up they know that the other is safe and that we aren't holding them hostage or torturing the other. Trust me mum, they would panic if they weren't together."

"But why would they assume the worst after waking up in a comfortable bed?" His mother was genuinely confused but followed her son's instructions and levitated Harry onto a king size bed while her son gently lowered Hermione down onto the other side.

"Why do you think mum? I'm planning on staying with her until she wakes up and as the first face she sees, I don't think she will be appreciating the bed." He began to use his wand to gently summon the glass that was embedded in her skin. He saw his mother doing the same with Harry.

A purple potion bottle appeared as well as a clean cloth. He dabbed some potion onto the cloth and gently wiped at the cuts as soon as he was done retrieving the glass from her skin. The potion cleaned and sealed the cuts up, as well as preventing any scarring from occurring. One of his father's more useful potion inventions.

"Oh darling. You never know, she could react favorably. You are very handsome, after all you are my son."

He snorted. Like good looks alone could charm Hermione into forgetting herself and her situation.

"Nice try, mum. Thanks for trying to make me feel better. But you don't know her." He shook his head sadly.

"Oh please. I might as well know her for all that you go on about her. You will be fine. She will be fine. Now go get some pajamas for the boy while I put her into some of mine. "His mother ordered sweetly.

"But mum-"

"No, you will be gone just a minute, I'm sure she'll survive without you for that long. Get some warm ones for him, darling."

"Ugh. Fine." He got up to hurry into his room to get some flannels for Harry-freaking-Potter.

"There's a good boy, Blaise, darling." His mum cooed after him.

...xx...xx...xx...

**A/N- This is a fic I've been thinking of for awhile, and I have a few more chapters already written. I will update when I am at least three chapters ahead. I am a senior in college and am trying to finish school in the next six months so updates may be slower than I would like but it depends on readers response and reviews as well as the amount of homework I am assigned, so fair warning! **

**This is AU from the this point forward with anything prior staying mainly true to canon. I am still debating on how dark (war-wise) I want this fic to be, so any suggestions will be considered. Its rated T for now but will be M in the future, I have no doubt. **

**Comments? Questions? Hit the review button :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Your heart and life seem to lie with the poor dear…"_

Blaise found his mother's words echoing in his mind, the ring of truth clear and strong. He was watching her as she slept (next to Potter, damn), and in all the years he had observed her, he had never seen her like this and he hoped to never see her like this again.

He found himself sitting on an armchair on her side of the bed, with a fireproof coffee table and a cauldron resting on top of it, waiting for him to add ingredients. He hated the unnatural paleness of her usually luminous skin. He couldn't bear to see even more scars mar her flesh, not that he found them hideous, but the mere idea that she had suffered enough to acquire a lifetime testament to pain had his insides revolting in a mixture of negative emotions.

He wished he could have helped her throughout her obvious trials, he wished he could have taken care of her like he knew she took care of her friends. He didn't necessarily blame her famous crusading best friend, after all, he knew Hermione could be as stubborn as a mule and didn't need protection in normal circumstances. But the times they all found themselves in were certainly not normal. Every part of her body that even had the slightest hint of bone protruding where once was gentle fullness reminded him that now was a time that left even the great Hermione Granger vulnerable.

_Three pinches of powdered unicorn horn followed by a teaspoon of dragon's blood, stir counter clockwise for ten minutes and then simmer for five minutes before adding milk from a mother Clovegoat (magical goat found in the clove gardens of the leprechauns), turn the fire to warm the potion and let stand for twelve hours…_

Blaise was trying to remember Hermione in happier times while he brewed a powerful nourishment potion that his father had invented. He remembered when he first met her in their first year.

_**Blaise had been sitting quietly in an empty compartment, his stomach was fluttering with nervous anticipation of finally attending Hogwarts when in walks a young girl with wild curly hair that could be described as bushy to the untrained eye. She walked in the compartment with her back straight and half angry, half determined look in her eye searching the floor for something. She didn't immediately notice his quiet presence probably because she was muttering under her breath, "…just trying to help…not even close to a real spell…red-headed git…" **_

_**Blaise was amused and was glad to note that the bats flying around his stomach had shifted and turned into gentle butterflies. He watched as the girl crouched down and searched under the seats and then stood on her tippy toes to see into the luggage racks stationed high above the seats. She was determined, he noted with a smile. **_

_**He cleared his throat quietly, watching as she snapped out of her muttering mood and blushed a pretty shade of pink in the span of a second. **_

"_**Can I help you find something?" Blaise asked politely. She looked surprised for a moment and then smiled angelically at him. **_

"_**Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville misplaced his pet." Her voice was sure and had a sweet quality that Blaise detected immediately.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I haven't. But I've been in here by myself the whole trip so it might still be out in the hall. Do you want some help looking?" Blaise wanted to help this nice girl out, after all she was trying to help someone else out and she seemed to have inadvertently helped him out by calming his nerves with her presence. **_

"_**Oh, well thank you for offering but I think we are almost there and we really should put our robes on. I'm sure when we get to the station Neville can ask one of the teachers to summon his pet." She headed for the door and threw Blaise one last sweet smile before closing the door behind her. **_

_**He sat for a moment in awed silence until he realized that they had not exchanged names. Later on that evening he learned her name was Hermione Granger, a newly minted Gryffindor and clearly a muggle-born. He remembered settling into Slytherin and finding that some of his old playmates had grown up to be incredible prats that wore the badge of bigotry proudly. He never said much around people like Draco or Pansy, and really only talked to Theodore Nott. **_

_**He didn't mind not having many friends, he was content to study and observe his classmates, sometimes feeling like he knew people better by watching them in their unguarded moments than if they talked to him on a regular basis. After all, people lie all the time, but their actions and habits speak volumes. **_

_**He watched all houses, all years, and all genders in his free time coming to the conclusion that everyone was a liar in some form or another. For instance, the Weasley twins put on a proud slacker front but he noted that they were often times in the library researching advanced magic. An entire House was purely comprised of hypocrites, the 'loyal' Hufflepuffs were observed whispering bitingly about their housemates and cliques were rampant amongst them. Ravenclaws often cheated on their work, intent on besting each other and other houses and living up the their historical description as the brightest of the bunch. **_

_**Very few people were consistently honest in their words and actions and those that were were placed on a special list in his mind as people that he respected. People like Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Dean Thomas came to mind as people that were honest and true. But the very first person he noticed for their honesty, genuineness and kindness was Hermione Granger. She quickly became a category all of her own. **_

_**From their first year to their sixth, she was honest, hard working, kind and loving. She never disliked anyone who hadn't personally wronged her or her friends, and unlike a majority of Hogwart's population she wasn't biased against Slytherins simply because they were Slytherins. She wasn't a trusting person but she was friendly with everyone that wasn't mean to her. That included himself and his fellow Slytherin housemate Theo, who were in all the same electives. Occasionally she was partnered with him in a given assignment for one of those electives and Blaise would revel in it. **_

_**Especially after fourth year when he started to fall for the brilliant witch. One such project leapt to mind.**_

_**They had been given a text translate in Ancient Runes and Hermione had suggested that they meet at the Lake with her only explanation as, "I'll bring some books from the library to help, but it's been crowded there recently." He knew she was referring to Krum and his fan club so he smiled and nodded to her suggestion. **_

_**When they met later that day after classes had let out she surprised him by being a few minutes late with her robe concealing some treat she had brought to share. She wore jeans and a form fitting hooded jumper, her hair in loose curls down her back. He noticed her hair had grown a lot since he first saw her. He smiled as she settled in next to him, opening her knapsack to pull out parchment and several books about Celtic runes. She silently handed him a couple books and a piece of parchment and cracked open her own book. No words passed between them, as none were needed. **_

_**They got to work quietly and occasionally shared the meaning of one of the more difficult runes. She handed him a silver can of something he had never seen before, and proceeded to open a can of her own and take a drink. He mimicked her movements and almost sneezed before he was able to take a sip because whatever was in the can was fizzing. He glanced at her and noticed her eyebrow was raised in challenge and a smirk was plastered on her face and decided to take a big gulp. Big mistake. He nearly choked on the burp that almost immediately came to the surface. She laughed as a small blush rose to his tan cheeks. **_

"_**What is this?" He asked her. After the initial shock of the carbonation wore off he found he enjoyed the drink. **_

"_**It's a soda. Well, diet soda actually, my mum sends me some every once in awhile and as my parents both dentists she insists that the soda be diet, as the diet version of soda is sugar free. In actuality, there is a sugar alternative in the drink but the flavor is slightly different than the regular version. I don't mind the difference in taste, I prefer Diet Coke anyway, I think I crave the carbonation. There's not enough carbonation in Butterbeer…" Hermione could ramble for days and she realized that she had been going off in a tangent when Blaise took another sip and just grinned at her with an amused look on his face. **_

" _**I like it." Blaise said simply. She beamed at him and he felt his heart stutter for a moment before picking back up at double time. That smile, that rambling speech followed by her tiny blush was the first time he realized he had a crush. Moments like that or an observation from afar, like the time she had found a first year crying in her fifth year after a lesson with Umbridge and comforted the small girl tenderly, or the time she had stood up for her friends when Malfoy tried to pick on Potter after his godfather died.**_

Many instances contributed to the loss of Blaise's heart to Hermione Granger, many moments, many smiles…

And here she lay, in the bedroom next to his in his family's home after a very serious brush with death. Over the years, especially in the years after he started to seriously fall for her he had to deal with the gut clenching worry of knowing she was in danger, or of realizing that she had almost died, or that she was lying in the hospital wing injured.

He remembered the terrible whispers at the end of their fifth year, stating that Hermione was disfigured, disemboweled or worst of all, dead. Of course, the whispers from a majority of his housemates were gleeful in tone at the thought that Hermione was gravely injured. It had been his worst scare in relation to Hermione's health since he had known her.

Theo had been the one to ease his mind, finding him pacing in the Owlery and telling him that he had overheard McGonagall tell Flitwick that Hermione had awoken and would make a full recovery. The relief that Blaise felt was nothing short of gargantuan, and he had finally stopped his pacing and sat down on the dropping covered floor without any thought.

He remembered with a smirk how Theo had the grace to hold in his chuckle at Blaise's reaction to the good news. Of course being a Slytherin dictated that Theo conveniently forgot to tell him that the back of his robes were very smudged with white, and the odd smell that seemed to follow Blaise was in actuality, Blaise.

Blaise laughed aloud at the memory for a moment before shutting up instantly when Hermione moved her head in the direction of his laughter. Would she open her eyes and see him? Would she be upset? Scared?

Before he could work himself into a frenzy over her possible reactions to his presence, he noticed her breathing pattern regulate and he knew she was fast asleep again. He returned his focus to the nutrition potion and lowered the flames to allow the potion to simmer and stand as was directed.

It had been eighteen hours since Hermione and Harry had apparated into his back garden, and he had been by her side almost the whole time. The only times he had left were to use the bathroom and to talk to his parents about the situation they now found themselves in. Gabe had taken the news the best, excited over finally meeting the girl that Blaise had told him fantastic stories about (the rumor mill at Hogwarts gave Blaise ample fodder and almost completely accurate information about the trio's adventures over the years)and couldn't wait to have new friends to talk to. He was enamored with Hermione and was very keen on meeting Harry.

His father was his usual calm, logical self. He insisted that the wards be checked to ensure their safety and to determine how Hermione breached the wards in the first place. All of their homes were unplottable and under heavy enchantments, to be frank the only enchantment they had yet to perform was the Fidelius Charm. Galileo Zabini could find no fault with the wards and for the first time in a long time was at an intellectual and magical loss. To be safe they decided that once their guests woke up they would place their home under the Fidelius (If they performed the charm while they slept they would be expelled from the home).

His mother acted very much like she had while cleaning the pair up, a worried motherly aura spilled from her intensely. It surprised Blaise a bit, the fact that there were no second thoughts or conflicting actions from his mother. She really meant it when she said that she would give up neutrality for Blaise and those Blaise cared for. A smile lit his face as his heart warmed with affection for his mother.

As if conjured by the power of Blaise's thoughts his mother popped in the room and glided to him quietly. She handed him a glass of strawberry-orange juice (his favorite) and ran her hands through his hair as he gulped it down.

"Thanks mum, I needed a pick-me-up." He yawned quietly into his hand as he handed her the glass back. She smiled sweetly at him and banished the glass to the kitchen with a flick of her wrist. Blaise could feel his eyelids grow heavy and he scowled in realization.

"Mummm." His words dragged with the weight of his sudden lethargy. He felt her help him up from the couch and start to lead him out of the room.

"No, mum. Not. Leaving. Her." He dragged his feet and grabbed one of the posts at the foot of the bed. He felt like a child, all but stomping his foot in order to get his way. He vaguely heard his mother huff in exasperation before helping him clamber on the large bed with his head near Hermione's covered feet.

"Silly boy. My silly little love. Have it your way, darling." And with a kiss to his forehead and a small blanket being placed over his drugged body, Blaise fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Softness and warmth enveloped Hermione. The feeling felt so foreign after months on the run with nothing more than a single blanket and a canvas cot with two inch thick padding. Hermione sighed dreamily in bliss.

A part of her knew she should open her eyes and deal with the aftermath of her latest adventure. She really should see what the damage was and figure out how she was still alive. She really needed to open her eyes, at least a crack, and see if Harry was alright. In a minute, she promised herself. That promise wasn't kept.

She drifted in and out of sleep for what felt like days, yet could not find the strength to awaken fully. Maybe it was the trip's toll on her body; exhaustion that she had staved off for weeks dragged her down. Or it could be the simple fact that Nagini had taken a bite out of her, and while she knew she had survived (though Merlin only knows how) , a snake bite does leave one rather peaky.

She heard a cauldron bubbling, the soft snores of a person next to her (it had to be Harry since she had memorized the sounds of his slumber years ago) and the occasional sigh or scurry of feet. It wasn't until she felt the soft bed she lay on, dip slightly and a warm body creep in next to her that she thought very seriously about opening her eyes. The serious contemplation gave way to a follow through of that very action when she felt a warm hand cup her cheek.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she found herself gazing into the sweetest face she had seen in months. A pair of warm light brown eyes surrounded by a thick fringe of long, black lashes stared back at her. A grin was plastered on the lips owner of the aforementioned eyes and a cute button nose and an unruly mop of black curls completed the picture sweet innocence.

"He wasn't lying. You really do look like an angel." The sweet boy stated in awe. Hermione was confused to say the least. Who said she looked like an angel? Who was this boy? She couldn't find it in herself to be scared of the stranger, however. After all, even if she was recovering from a near death experience she could take a seven year old (she guessed he was seven, she couldn't be totally sure). She wanted to ask what in the hell was going on but as soon as she opened her mouth, the boy put a finger to his lips and told her to "Shhh."

Feeling slightly taken aback by the command to be quiet, she opened her mouth again to speak but the boy shook his head and jerked his thumb to the body lying behind him and at something by her feet. She raised her head up to see what the kid was pointing at and saw Harry, mouth open, drool sliding down his face. Looking down she saw a tall figure sleeping lengthwise next to her feet. He had on plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt that set off his tan. She could make out his profile, and recognized him immediately. Blaise Zabini. Silent, strange and sexy Slytherin extraordinaire.

She should have been worried. She was in a Slytherin family home. A family that was notorious for ambiguity when it came to where their loyalties lie. But she didn't feel threatened; the foreboding feeling that came when her gut told her something was wrong would not come. The angel faced Zabini boys helped put her at ease enough to hear what the youngest Zabini had to say.

She laid her head back down and shifted so she was lying on her side facing the kid that was in a similar position facing her. The boy snuggled closer and began to play with her long hair.

"What's your name?" Hermione whispered to her new friend. The boy smiled brightly and continued to twirl her hair around his small finger.

"Gabriel Angelo Zabini. You can call me Gabe if you want. Most everyone does." He whispered back.

"Hmm… Maybe I will. So, Gabe… Where am I?" Hermione hoped the kid was a smart as he seemed. She needed answers and since Gabe didn't seem to want to wake anyone up, she was counting on him.

"Zabini Manor in Nettuno, Italy. "

Hermione breathed out a gasp. She had apparated with Harry (not to mention Nagini) from Godric's Hollow all the way to the coast of Italy. International apparition was dangerous and usually required a lot of magical power and several small jumps to reach a destination. She had done it in one go. Would it be bad if she were impressed with herself?

"Wow." That was all she could mutter in response.

"Yeah. I heard Blaise and my mum and dad talking, you see you and your friend have been asleep for a couple days now, and Blaise thinks you are the most powerful, most beautiful, smartest witch he has ever known. He is very worried about you. And your friend I guess. But _really_ worried about you. He's been making potions for you almost non-stop since you got here." Gabe was really matter-of-fact about everything, even though Hermione was blushing at the thought of Blaise complimenting her like that. To his _parents_, no less.

"Potions?" Hermione asked, ignoring the urge to ask Gabe what else Blaise says about her.

"Oh, yeah. Mum magicked some blood replenishing potion into you and some sleeping draughts so you could rest. Blaise has been making nutrition potions for you. He says you have gotten too skinny, and need some vitamins to get strong. He is almost as good as daddy at making potions. One day I will be good like they are too!" Gabe promised. Hermione couldn't help but grin and pinch the boy's cheek tenderly.

"I'm sure you will be, kiddo." Gabe's face lit up in response and he hugged Hermione as well as he could with both of them lying on their sides. Hermione was surprised at how open and affectionate the youngest Zabini boy was, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She always wanted a younger sibling; one that she could bond with, teach, protect and torment.

"So, Blaise and your mother healed me and Harry?" Hermione asked Gabe after he let her go. Gabe nodded somberly, chewing his lower lip.

"Yep. Your friend wasn't too hurt, at least that's what my mummy said, but I heard Blaise telling her and dad that he had to use his emergency vial of Phoenix tears on your snake bite, otherwise you would have died. He found you guys, you know. He hasn't really left this room since you got here, actually. I think he's scared that something will happen to you if he leaves. Mum says he just needs to be near you. Dad says he doesn't blame him, that if something happened to mummy he would be by her side every second." Gabe whispered the last part conspiratorially.

Hermione once again found herself blushing at something a seven year old said. Seriously, what was up with the kid insinuating that Blaise Zabini fancied her? She racked her brains for any information she had on Blaise, which was more than she had for any other Slytherin.

Hermione remembered Blaise vividly from Hogwarts for several reasons. One, he never called her names or treated anyone badly. Two, he was very handsome, a fact she noticed in third year when she realized he was in all her electives. Three, he was brilliant, quiet, graceful and somewhat shy. She knew the shy factor from various projects that she had been partnered with him throughout the years. Usually during said projects he would smile a lot and contribute academically but seemed content to let her ramble on about different topics or herself. She never tried to pry information out of him, afraid his smile would fade or his vibrant green eyes would dull in response. So she just enjoyed working with such a brilliant person and was as friendly as she could be.

She had observed him out of morbid curiosity for years and never really tired of it. Some of her observations were quite mundane. He read a lot, smiled a lot, and constantly had a box of chocoballs in his pocket which he ate quite frequently. There was more of course (how could there not be with six solid years to back her up) but sometimes the subtleties in his expressions, movements and actions were hard to put into words. She could never quite explain him, could never put him in any category and would think about him in the most random of times and situations. She never really tried to analyze why she thought about him or watched him, because frankly, doing so helped calm her down when the ridiculousness of her dangerous life became too much.

She remembered that apart from Theodore Nott, he never associated with well, really anyone. Girls could dance topless in front of him and he wouldn't notice. She was aware of the sheer number of girls who would try and flirt with the guy, only to be given a kind smile and a polite dismissal. She would know; she'd seen it happen frequently in the library where they both seemed to live. Apart from the nerdy, quiet, and odd habits of Blaise she didn't know much about the Zabini family apart from rumors that circulated that seemed too outlandish to be real.

At least she hoped that they weren't real. She rather liked the rumor that the Zabini's were a neutral family; after all, it was better than the one that had the Zabini's painted as the evilest family in the death eater circle. She will take neutrality over death eater any day, thank you very much. She suddenly remembered a rumor she had heard about Mrs. Zabini, one that seemed plausible and that thought scared her.

Was Blaise's mum a 'black widow'? How does one ask the son of an alleged husband killer if the rumor is true?

"Gabe? You said your mum helped patch us up?" Hermione asked tentatively. Gabe nodded.

"And she didn't mind…er…helping us?" Hermione continued. Gabe looked confused by her question, but he was saved from answering by a melodious voice.

"Of course I didn't mind helping you two sweetlings. Good to see you up, pet." A beautiful woman with vivid green eyes, tan skin and pitch black hair stood at the foot of the bed, stroking Blaise's equally dark hair. She smiled at the bed full of young people fondly.

Hermione shot up into a sitting position too quickly (surprise will make you do stupid things) and nearly passed out when a wave of dizziness threatened to overtake her. She felt Gabe lean up against her from behind as a means of holding her up. She really liked this kid.

"Oh, dear. Are you alright? The sleeping draught might still be lingering. I gave you less than I gave your friend and my son, trying to take into account body weight but I might not have factored in your last solid meal." Mrs. Zabini looked over Hermione in a worried fashion that reminded her of her mother. The beautiful woman rounded the corner of the bed and gently perched herself on the bed near Hermione, and proceeded to take Hermione's temperature with her hand.

"I'm alright Mrs. Zabini. Thank you very much for helping Harry and I- erm-I can wake him and we can be on our way-" Hermione was abruptly interrupted by Mrs. Zabini.

"Nonsense, Hermione- do you mind if I call you Hermione?- you will continue to rest and you will stay here for however long you want. You and are both welcome." The rumored gold digger smiled beautifically at her.

"-"

"Please, call me Alana."

"Alana, then. You see, Harry and I would be putting your family in grave danger if we stayed for long. I appreciate your kindness, I truly do but we must leave immediately." Hermione really didn't want to see anything happen to Blaise or Gabe. She still had her reservations about the blunt, seemingly kind, beautiful woman that was holding one of her hands in both of her own.

"Hermione, my family and I discussed this already. You are welcome here. We are well aware of the risk involved, but aside from placing our home under a Fidelius Charm, our location is safe and our wards are unbeatable." Alana was deathly serious and Hermione had a feeling the woman would not be taking 'no' for an answer.

"Why is it that important to you that we rest here?" Hermione couldn't help but be suspicious. Alana seemed to pick up on this immediately and smirked.

"Ah, so you have heard the rumors, have you?" Hermione tried not to blush, but it didn't seem to faze Alana, who just tossed her head back and laughed.

"Yes, I do think that my offer of assistance would seem strange, if you believe me to be 'killer hussy' as I once heard one woman describe me. Let me assure you that my reasons, though I won't say much about them at the moment, are entirely honorable. I want to help you and Harry." She smiled kindly and Hermione couldn't help but believe her.

"Well, I suppose we can stay for a bit…" Hermione trailed off and felt Gabe hug her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder and grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes!" He whispered excitedly. Alana laughed at her youngest son's antics.

"It seems that you have both of my sons wrapped around your finger, my dear. I'm quite impressed."

Hermione blushed.

"If you don't mind my asking, if there is no truth to the rumors about you, why don't you correct them?" Hermione was always too curious for her own good, and the question slipped out before she could stop it.

"I don't care to put it simply. You see, my husband loves to invent potions. He is quite brilliant at it, but he has been known to blow up a cauldron or two. Occasionally he loses his hair when accidents like that occur and he is rather fond of magicking his appearance to suit the wigs he wears when he can't grow his hair back fast enough. The rumors of me with a different male amassing a great fortune are true. It just happens to be the same man with a different appearance and the fortune comes from the sale of original potion recipes." Alana's eyes were twinkling mischievously. Hermione didn't know how to respond so she just laughed at the absurdity of the rumors.

"Did you say you gave Blaise some sleeping draught too?" Hermione's verbal filter was definitely broken today. Alana looked over at Blaise and smiled softly.

"Yes, I had to. He hadn't slept since you got here and he refused to do so until you woke up and he could explain things to you. He was worried you would panic and run." Alana gazed pointedly at her, conveying to Hermione a secret that Gabe had already let out of the bag. Apparently Blaise cared about her.

"Oh, well…erm…I'm sorry if we've been a bother. I'll have to thank Blaise when he wakes up." Hermione wondered if his mother was trying to play matchmaker. Alana smiled knowingly and picked Gabe up announcing that they were going to allow Hermione a little more rest. Hermione waved as they left the room and took in her surroundings for the first time.

The carpet was a plush, midnight blue, while the walls were a peaceful sky blue. The room was large, with a deep mahogany desk in front of the large window that carried heavy drapes in a rich brown. A bureau and a couple of sets of drawers were placed against the walls artfully. A set of armchairs were set around a small coffee table that had books haphazardly thrown on them. She noticed two doors that she assumed led to a closet and most likely a bathroom.

Speaking of bathroom…. She gingerly got up from the bed noticing that was dressed in a deep purple colored silk pajama pants and a white tank top. She found the bathroom (it reminded her of the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts, minus the shower stalls) and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

She stared at her reflection, contemplating the changes in her since the journey began. Hair-long and curly , slightly dull, but in a rich chestnut color. Eyes-tired, but still hazel with dark lashes surrounding them. Skin color- too pale. Lips- slightly chapped but otherwise normal (full and slightly rosy). Body- malnourished- her breasts had started to shrink for Merlin's sake!- but still strong and holding onto a solid five foot eight inches. With a sigh she walked back towards the bed in time to see Blaise begin to stir. She crawled back into her side of the bed and decided to thank Blaise immediately.

She perched next to him and gazed down at him, noting the fluttering behind his eyelids and the parting of his full lips in a tiny yawn. His cheekbones would make any model jealous and the white t-shirt had rolled up slightly and the deep v-cut of hip bones was clearly seen. Damn sexy Slytherins.

When Blaise finally opened his bright green eyes, the first thing he saw was an angel (otherwise known as Hermione) smiling gently at him.

"Hermione?"

"Blaise."

Any other Slytherin would have sat up from a prone position on their backs and schooled their expressions into neutrality. They would have subtly changed their body language to exude intimidation or at the very least power and control over the situation. Not Blaise. He continued to lie on his back, expression unguarded (and still sleepy) with a strangely hopeful smile on his face. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks, a slight blush brought about by Blaise's unwavering gaze.

His eyes were breathtaking. So bright and clear, the greenest of greens that she ever saw. His dark, thick, curling lashes just made them seem so much brighter. And she was staring at him like an idiot. Her blush deepened.

"Are you warm? You look flushed. Do you have a fever?" Blaise sounded worried-and oblivious, thank Merlin. Hermione smiled sheepishly over having worried him.

"I don't have a fever. I feel as good as new, thanks to you. Blaise…" Hermione paused, unsure of how to continue. "You used your phoenix tears on me. Im very grateful, really, I am- but phoenix tears are rare and very expensive! You should have saved it for yourself. I'll pay you back-" She was cut off by his warm hand on her knee.

"Yes, phoenix tears are rare and expensive. I assume you spoke with my mum or brother to know that I used _some_ of my vial on your wounds. No, you will _not_ be paying me back. And I most definitely was not going to watch you die when I had the most powerful healing agent in the known world around my neck. Not you." Blaise spoke gently, reassuringly but with a quiet vehemence. He smiled crookedly at her displaying his even, white teeth in all their glory. He loved hearing Hermione ramble and her rambling on about something as unimportant as phoenix tears when it came to her life just meant that she really was feeling better.

A sad thought flitted through his mind. Hermione noticed his eyes dim a little and she wondered what he was thinking about. Did she offend him?

"You said you were feeling as good as new…" Blaise trailed off and looked from her hazel eyes to his fingers which had begun to twist in agitation. "Does that mean you're leaving right away?" He asked quietly.

Hermione was surprised at his demeanor. She was a brilliant student, strategist, caretaker, friend and pretty much everything else, but she was oblivious to people and their subtleties sometimes. In this case she had a gut feeling that Blaise really didn't want her to leave. Oh please, she'd have to be a half-wit to not figure that out.

She had been told in so many words that Blaise cared for her, quite possibly fancied her and only now did she really believe that the hints had merit. She didn't answer right away, not sure how to say that yes, she was staying. She wanted to convey that she was open for suggestions on the reason why she was staying.

How does one convey that they find another completely and utterly fascinating, sexy and quite possibly a love interest without outright saying it? Gryffindor bravery could kiss her ass, she was a confident girl but even she was not that blunt.

Instead of trying to be eloquent, she decided to shut her mouth for once and instead let her actions speak for her.

Hermione yawned and stretched exaggeratedly before lying down next to Blaise and pressing her forehead to his shirt covered shoulder and closing her eyes in feigned sleepiness.

"Naw. I think I'll catch up on some sleep and _nutrients_ I've missed out on the last few months. "She whispered slyly. "Plus, I think your mum would have my head if I left so soon. And poor Gabe, I think he likes me. Can't disappoint him after I already told him I'd stay for a bit."

She felt Blaise's eyes on her and opened her own to meet his gaze. His eyes were bright again, and inside Hermione rejoiced.

"What's not to like?" He asked, referring to his baby brother's affections for Hermione. And that right there was why most thought Blaise was strange. He was blunt, too honest to be a normal Slytherin (cunning and sly, anyone?) and too curious about the impact his words had on others. He liked analyzing people's reactions to simple truths.

Hermione's reaction didn't disappoint. Her cheeks burned faintly and he had the joy of seeing her smile shyly. She liked being complimented but did not know how to respond was what he gathered from his analysis. He'd have to get her used to compliments.

They lay next to each other quietly, their skin touching at random points. Hermione shifted a blanket that Harry had kicked off himself to cover them both at the bottom of the bed. Her eyelids grew heavy in her deep relaxation with Blaise feeling as content as a cat lying in the sun. Soon the both drifted off to sleep again, this time however, they were cuddled close with peaceful expressions on their young faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter- This disclaimer will apply for the rest of the story. **

Harry Potter was in a quandary.

He had recently made promises to himself in regards to his best and truest friend in the whole wide world and the promises had been playing randomly on a loop throughout his dreams, which kept said promises fresh in his mind when he awoke.

Whispers of oaths such as_: I, Harry James Potter will now and forevermore listen to Hermione Jean Granger as if my life depended on it, because it usually does and she's always right and I'm an idiot a fair bit of the time… _

As well as: _I_ _will protect Hermione with everything that I have even if it means dying before I get Voldemort-the fucking batshit crazy bastard- and leaving the wizarding world without a savior. _Other oaths came into play as well, and one that had been secretly sworn by the young man had created the quandary he was now facing: _I, Harry Potter, will be level-headed and logical; I will not lose my head, I will think things through and listen to reason and explanations. _

The last oath of rationality and his other very important oath of protecting his best friend put him at odds with himself. Mainly because his best friend was sprawled half on a Slytherin, both asleep and very peaceful looking he might add.

What was a Gryffindor to do?

Hermione had her head buried in the crook of Blaise Zabini's neck, her arm wrapping around his chest loosely and her leg hitched on his. Meanwhile, Zabini had an arm under Hermione's head that curled around her arm, pressing her closer even in his sleep. His other hand lay atop the wrist that lay on his chest.

If Harry were Ginny he might have found the situation endearing and let out an involuntary, "Aww." As it were, Harry was not Ginny, he was Harry Potter and wasn't sure if he should hex Zabini and apparate Hermione out of wherever the hell they were or gently nudge Hermione awake and ask her what in the hell was going on.

_What to do, what to do?_ Harry thought dramatically, feeling a second away from pulling out his unruly black hair. Luckily for the wizarding world's reluctant hero, the door opened and a small boy scurried in and jumped on top of Hermione and Zabini, startling them awake.

Harry felt himself fly backwards off the bed as Hermione jumped as the soft body of the small boy came in contact with her and her human pillow. She reacted quickly and kicked the nearest person(thankfully not Gabe, but unfortunately Harry took a tumble) all the while twisting away from all human contact and giving herself time to catch her bearings. Blaise on the other hand simply gave his little brother a hug and tossed him gently to the side, in Hermione's previously occupied spot.

"Breakfast time!" The young boy cried out suddenly, too suddenly for Harry's delicate nerves it seems for when he heard the boy's words he jumped up from his position on the floor with his wand pointed at the Zabini boys. Hermione flung herself in front of Gabe very suddenly and it startled Harry so badly he shot off a Stupify out of pure instinct. Directly at his best friend. Oops.

The jet of red light was stopped suddenly by an invisible shield, a variation of the Protego charm, that had been cast wandlessly and wordlessly by Hermione. The Zabini boys smiled angelically at their protector behind her back and inched closer to the young woman subtly. Well, Blaise tried to be subtle, Gabe just hugged her from behind. Hermione gently laid her hands over the arms that wrapped around her middle, all the while staring Harry down half glaring and half willing her calm to pass from her to him. Harry noted the stubborn set of Hermione's jaw, her calm but fierce eyes and the way that she used her body to shield the Zabini siblings and lowered his wand arm quickly. He knew better than anyone; no one messes with Hermione or someone she cared about.

"How long have I been out? Months? What in the fu-world happened while I was asleep?" Harry quickly cleaned up his language at Hermione's fierce death glare, that screamed, _There are children present, Harry James Potter! _The youngest Zabini peeked out from behind Hermione's back and smiled crookedly at Harry. A small, involuntary smile bloomed on Harry's confused face, as if he had no control over it.

"Harry, you remember Blaise Zabini. Of course you do." Hermione continued, not waiting for acknowledgement. "And this flying monkey is Blaise's younger brother, Gabriel. We are staying with them for a bit I should think. Now as the little monkey has said, breakfast is ready and I'm famished so let's go boys!" She picked Gabriel up and began to carry him out of the door with no other explanations for poor Harry.

"Bossy witch," Blaise mumbled fondly, a sly smile on his face.

"I heard that!" Hermione called over the shoulder Gabe wasn't using as a pillow.

"I meant for you to, love." Blaise called back, jumping off the bed with a leonine grace and following after her with a skip in his step (thank Merlin he wasn't literally skipping, otherwise Harry might have passed it all off as a particularly vivid dream).

And Harry Potter watched it all, finding himself in yet another quandary. Food or flee?

Then like a lightning bolt remembrance smacked him on the head, his first oath! Listen and trust Hermione at all times! Feeling calmer Harry Potter thanked his lucky stars that in this instance, listening to Hermione meant food.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Would you like some more bacon, Harry darling?" Alana Zabini asked as she placed another three strips on his plate. Harry was stuffed but one look at the beautiful woman and with memories of Hermione's meager meals and he nodded dumbly and stuffed some more food in his mouth.

Harry chewed carefully, listening in on the conversation that was surrounding him. Zabini- Blaise, he mentally corrected himself, after all they were all Zabini's- was quietly eating while watching his father question Hermione. Mrs. Zabini was quietly instructing Gabriel on table manners and Hermione was gazing between himself and with her lower lip between her teeth.

"So you were in England before you apparated straight onto our property?" Galileo Zabini was asking a nervous looking Hermione. Hermione glanced at Harry and communicated that she would give the family that was harboring them the bare essentials- out of courtesy.

"Yes, sir." Her voice was clear, but she kept glancing at Harry to make sure he didn't mind her explaining themselves a bit. Harry understood and trusted that Hermione wouldn't put their secret mission on display, so he nodded to her faintly.

"And you had never heard of Zabini Manor, and had no idea where it was located?" Mr. Zabini's eyebrows were pulled together in confused concentration.

"No, sir. I was desperate at the time and only thought of a single word before I apparated us out. I am as surprised as you to have ended up in one piece, let alone in your back garden. I'm sorry." She looked down at her nearly empty plate and pushed a lone grape around the perimeter of the fine china.

"Nonsense, dear. I meant not to make you feel bad or unwelcome. I am merely trying to ensure that there are no faults in the wards." Galileo's light brown eyes shown with compassion as he looked between Hermione and Harry.

"I understand sir, and if you would like I can help you fill any holes in the wards? I've gotten quite good at them, actually." She was referring to their extended stays in the woods. They had become invisible thanks to Hermione's skill.

"Oh, I would love the extra brain on the wards situation! May I ask you a question, though?" Galileo's face shifted from a brilliant smile to serious in two seconds flat. Hermione met his gaze and the conversation at the table ceased. She nodded tentatively.

"What had you so desperate, dear?" The single question had Hermione and Harry both rolling in one of their worst memories to date. Vicious red eyes, the hiss of a gargantuan snake, blood flying everywhere… A shudder broke Hermione from her thoughts and the family noticed her hand shaking as she reached for her coffee. She took a sip and gave herself time to gather her thoughts and check Harry's reaction. She saw the barest hint of a nod and shifting in his upper body. She knew what that meant: the truth-well, the abridged version anyway.

"We were in someone's home, after being invited to enter by the owner. The owner was someone we needed to speak to about some important things. We knew it could be a trap, but we decided that it was worth the risk. Harry followed the owner upstairs, and I assumed it was to have a private conversation. I stayed downstairs…I didn't feel right about being there… It wasn't like it should have been…" Hermione seemed to lose herself in the recollection and Harry decided to jump in.

"I followed her-the owner- upstairs and was excited about finding the answers to questions we have. I ignored my instincts and well, that's when it went badly wrong. The owner wasn't the owner at all and the thing that was _wearing_ her popped out from her skin and…" Harry could remember the blood splashing over him and the sound of bones hitting the filthy hard wood floor.

"He was in a trance. I heard something very wrong- bones falling on the floor make one jumpy- so I ran up the stairs and saw him locked in a trance with that vile snake. I knew who the snake belonged to and I knew we had very little time. So I grabbed Harry and jumped through the window. The snake struck me just as I reached the window…It was stuck in my side as I prepared to apparate...I saw_ him_ right before I thought of somewhere to apparate to, and he looked so angry- but confident. It hurt so badly, but I couldn't scream, could barely think…" Her eyes were watching the steam rise from her strong coffee.

Gabriel looked close to tears and Alana looked torn between crying and getting up to hug Hermione and Harry in turn. Blaise was wearing a carefully composed mask of neutrality but his eyes were dim and his brow creased almost imperceptibly with something akin to pain.

Galileo was serious when he asked, " Who did the snake belong to? Who did you see before you apparated?"

Hermione was silent.

"Vol-" Harry started to say, but was abruptly cut off by Hermione.

"Harry!"

"What? They should know that this isn't some game! We are Undesirable Number One and Two, for Merlin's sake! I don't know what's going on, all I know is that I woke up and found you wrapped around a Slytherin and now I'm eating bacon made by his mother and I'll be damned if you get hurt again so they should know that we are being hunted by the darkest wizard of all time! They should know that we had to flee from him right before we got here, however long ago that was!" Harry threw his hands up and finished his rant feeling better.

Hermione glared at him but softened her gaze when she realized there had been little time to explain her reasoning for staying here for a few days. She knew that if there was one thing that Harry couldn't stand besides Voldemort it was being left out of important decisions and information. She sent him a look of compassion and her eyes conveyed that they would talk privately as soon as possible. Harry sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry for that. I am a little tense at the moment. Please accept my apology and thanks for your care and food." Harry looked at Alana and Galileo with sincere remorse for his rudeness. They smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Don't worry m'boy. Understandable, that is, no doubt about that. " Galileo munched on some toast and looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Hermione with curiosity painted on his features.

"My dear, I would very much like to know what it was that you thought about as you apparated. It may help us figure out if there are loopholes in the wards."

"Safety." Hermione mumbled.

Blaise looked up from the eggs he was poking at and stared at her, awe and happiness lighting up his green eyes. Hermione noted his gaze and smiled slightly before turning to Alana as she questioned her about her announcement.

"Saftey? That was the only thought in your head?" The beautiful woman clarified.

"Yes, ma'am. There was no picture, nothing except that word. I remember vaguely thinking I would splinch us or end up in the middle of the ocean somewhere because of my lack of firm destination in mind. Imagine my surprise at waking up in a nice bed with a precious little boy playing with my hair." Hermione sent a wink to Gabriel who blushed and smiled at her sweetly.

"That is something to think on." Galileo murmured before jotting something down in small leather bound book, sipping on his espresso noisily.

Breakfast ended shortly thereafter.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So you think we should…stay here?" Harry questioned almost hysterically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just explained to you the reasons why I have concluded that the Zabini's genuinely want to help, and will not be a threat to us, Harry!"

"But Hermione… They are Slytherins. We can't know if we can really trust them!"

"They were neutral and now are taking a chance to help us. Im not saying we need to tell them everything. Im just saying we should use this opportunity to gather more information, maybe even a means to destroying the locket, maybe even have an opportunity to find more of his...you know!" Hermione pleaded with her stubborn best friend.

Harry could sense the logic in her words and decided that staying in a nice warm house with a constant supply of meals and showers really was the best route to take; after all he promised himself he would be logical and listen to Hermione. He would be cautious and watch out for Hermione and enjoy the perks of being away from that blasted tent.

"Alright, Hermione." He sighed and leaned back against the couch in the room they had woken up in earlier. The cushions were soft and he felt deliciously full from his breakfast, causing his eyes to droop and close. Hermione watched him pass out on the couch with a smile on her lips. She hadn't seen him relaxed enough to nap in months.

Hermione got up from the couch and lifted Harry's legs so that he could stretch out and covered him with the brown throw that was over the back of the couch. She ruffled his hair fondly before exiting the room feeling stronger than she felt in months. She had a sneaking suspicion that their food had been laced with the nutrition potion Gabe had mentioned that Blaise was brewing for her.

After breakfast was over Hermione politely excused herself and Harry and dragged him to 'their' room to explain everything that she could. She even told him about Mrs. Zabini's poking fun at herself and the rumors that circulated about her. She thought that he took it rather well, considering that he usually blew up at the idea of any Slytherin contact. Maybe he was growing up. Lost in her thoughts she wandered the halls of Zabini manor, vaguely wondering where the family had gotten off to.

Her thoughts blanked out completely in shock as she stepped into a giant room filled from floor to ceiling with books.

Books. From floor to celing. On shelves. That smell of aged parchment. She wondered if she had died and gone to heaven and everything that she had gone through since waking up was just limbo.

She tiptoed into the sacred room and wondered where she should start. Should she look up different ways to destroy Horcruxes? Should she try and look into Hogwarts history to get an idea on what the other Horcruxes could be? Should she look up new defensive spells to use in battle? She was skimming the books with her fingers as she passed and decided to use a spell that she had read about that would summon books that had mentions of a keyword or phrase in its pages.

Using the key word of Horcrux she saw at least seven books fly towards the single table in the room. They stacked themselves neatly before her eyes and she quickly became giddy with excitement. She had only managed to summon two books from Dumbledore's office after he died and she had certainly felt the loss of more information regarding the cursed objects she had been hunting for months.

She sat down reverently in the cushy chair that was set before the table and reached for the book on the top of the magically made pile. Her hand stopped mid-reach when she noticed a pile of clippings under the spine of a potion book. She gently lifted the potions book instead of the Horcrux tome and fingered the clippings below it.

_**Potter causes an Uproar in the Ministry of Magic **_

'_**Trio' spotted near Muggle London, According to Keisha Talltale**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange Boasts that there is No Threat from the 'Trio'**_

Similar Headlines and by-lines stared up at her from the pile of clippings clutched in her hand. The Daily Prophet had certainly been taken over by Death Eaters, she mused to herself. She wondered if Blaise had clipped the articles, to what? Keep up with the war? To keep up with the 'trio'? To keep up with her?

She blushed, placed the clippings back where she found them and opened up the first book that had mentions of 'Horcrux' within its pages, quickly getting lost in it.

**IMPORTANT A/N- I have noticed that I have thousands of views for this story and not even ONE percent of the viewers are leaving reviews. That makes me sad and makes me believe that my readers DO NOT LIKE THIS FIC. If that is the case, then I have other stories that could use and update and I will not be focusing on this story. **

**If you actually enjoy this story, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

**Reviews=A HAPPY AUTHOR**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise Zabini was man alight with curiosity and need. He needed to know what had caused Hermione to nearly spill her coffee all over herself in fear. He needed to know why she had skipped her final year of Hogwarts to go with Harry Potter and do… what?

He had surely felt her absence in the halls and the classrooms. He had felt bereft at Hogwarts. Half of his class had been absent, hell half the school was gone and in their stead a pair of twisted siblings that got their rocks off by torturing students had filled their place. Bad trade if you asked him. No longer was he able to see her eagerly answer questions when called upon in their shared classes. No longer was he able to look forward to group projects on the off chance they were paired.

And now she was here. Happiness swelled inside him, like it did every time he reminded himself that she was actually in his home- and incredibly well liked by his family. The grin on his face slid off as he remembered exactly how he had come to find her in his home. Which led him back to the question of the hour. Why?

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Gabe asked his brother, his own curiosity evident in his voice. Gabe was sprawled on his back, his head hanging off of the bed in Blaise's room. He watched his older brother pacing silently, emotions and expressions flashing in quick succession and while Gabe found it hilarious, he was starting to worry.

"Thinking." Blaise mumbled distractedly, continuing his march around his room.

"'Bout what?" Gabe flipped over on his stomach and placed his hands under his chin.

"Hermione. I mean… why? Why did she…? And what about…?" Blaise gestured wildly, still deep in thought.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask her?" Gabe looked at his older, wiser brother as if he was crazy for not realizing the solution was so simple.

Blaise abruptly stopped pacing. His gaze turned to Gabe and for a moment his face was blank with shock. Suddenly a grin broke out and he rushed to his baby brother and dropped a kiss on his forehead before dashing out of the room in search of Hermione.

Gabe shrugged at his brother's antics and hopped off the bed in search of his second favorite houseguest. He stealthily made his way out of Blaise's room and into Hermione's, shutting the door softly behind him. He spied Harry Potter stretched out over the couch by the window and tip toed up to him, careful not to startle him. After all, Hermione wasn't here to jump in front of him.

He sat quietly next to a now shifting Harry and waited patiently for him to wake up. Well, he tried to be patient, he really did, but he was only seven after all.

"Pssst….psssst!" He found himself hissing after a solid two minutes of watching Harry sleep. A grunt was his reward.

"Harry?" He tried again softly.

"Whaaizzitt?" Harry mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes. When he finished a yawn and a good stretch he found the source of his interrupted nap. Eager light brown eyes stared up at him.

"Hi!" Gabriel grinned as he fairly bounced in anticipation. Harry awkwardly smiled back, feeling unsure of why Blaise's little brother was staring at him like he was the Holy Grail.

"Erm… Hello there, mate." Harry shifted so he was sitting and only jumped slightly when Gabe immediately pounced on the seat next to him on the couch.

"Can you tell me a story?" Gabe asked, full on puppy dog eyes going into effect. Harry melted a little and shifted so he was facing the child more fully.

"I suppose. I know some muggle fairy tales that you might not have heard of-"

"Can you tell me about your adventures?" Gabe's eyes were a mixture of hero worship, excitement and pleading that Harry simply could not deny. He could edit some of the scarier bits that had occurred in some of the most recent years, he reasoned.

"Sure thing, mate. Let's see. Well, when I got my first Hogwarts letter I had no idea what magic was or that even really existed. That was until I met Hagrid and he showed me…" The more he spoke the more he got into re-telling the tale of his life. The more he spoke the more the small child in front him became enraptured.

And that was how they stayed, just two boys enjoying each other's company as stories of adventures played through their minds.

Blaise had glanced into Hermione's room after his baby brother had clued him in that he was being daft and found only Potter snoring lightly, cuddled in a throw. After his initial disappointment on the lack of Hermione in the room he brightened when he realized exactly where Hermione would be.

After navigating the familiar path to his library he slid into the room quietly, seeing her perched at the desk he used when he was in his home library. He paused before approaching, relishing the familiar sight of the beautiful girl reading veraciously. Her long hair, looking less dull than it had earlier (before the nutrition potion was added to the eggs), her bright eyes moving speedily across the page. Her lips were occasionally moving along with a particular word or phrase that caught her attention. He smiled; the warmth was back in his chest. The warmth that he felt around her from day one.

"Hermione?" He was in front of her now and reaching for the spare chair so he could slide in across from her. He ignored her jump of surprise and made himself comfortable while she snapped shut the book she was reading.

"Hello Blaise, I'm sorry for being in here without permission. I just wandered in here and saw all of the books and couldn't help myself-"Hermione blushed, realizing that she should not have been poking around someone else's home. She was interrupted in her apology by a chuckle from the green eyed man in front her.

"Of course you couldn't help yourself, and its fine love, feel free to continue to use the library in any way you see fit." His grin was enough to set her cheeks blazing again. Despite her sudden shyness at the compliment, she ginned back at him in happiness.

She could use this little slice of heaven in any way she thought fit. Oh how her heart soared at the thought, and the smirk from the god in front of her had nothing to do with her hearts flipping about in her chest, she assured herself.

Of course not.

"Hermione?" The smirk was gone from Blaise's face and an almost vulnerable, hesitating look replaced it. Concern flooded her instantly.

"What's the matter, Blaise?" She asked gently, hating that his vivid eyes were clouded with apprehension.

"Can you… Will you please tell me what it is that you are doing and why you haven't been in school?" His words were soft and his voice was melodic, soothing.

She immediately wanted to trust him, to share with him and unburden herself. She had felt that three people- two now that Ronald had decided things were too tough- was simply not enough for a secret as large as she was carrying. Her mouth opened to spew her tale, but reason overtook her and instead she asked something that renewed her blush and her regretting her question immediately.

"Why do you have newspaper clippings of us?" She wished she had just shut her mouth, really she did.

It was Blaise's turn to jump in surprise and blush slightly, his high cheekbones stained pink in an adorable way.

"Erm…well…to be quite frank, I needed to know that you were okay." Blaise told her the truth-perhaps leaving out a bit- and Hermione refrained from questioning him on why he needed to reassure himself of her relative safety.

"Okay. Sorry, it's just that I found them and was wondering… and yeah."She finished lamely. Blaise gave her a half-grin and decided to move along for both their sakes.

"Where is Weasley?" He sure knew how to ask the hard questions, Hermione mused. Blaise noticed her stiffen and he recognized from her body language that she was angry.

"He decided that he preferred to be comfortable and well fed over helping his supposed best friends of seven years with saving the wizarding world! The worthless git left us a few weeks ago-"She stopped herself, suddenly realizing that in her anger she had given a large clue into what their activities had included. She dropped her eyes and mentally berated herself for the slip.

Blaise did not miss the reference and the theory that the Trio had opted out of school to go into hiding was eliminated as an option. He hadn't put too much stock into that one anyhow, as it was so incongruent with how he knew Harry and Hermione operated.

They did not run away from responsibility. Hermione in all aspects of her life and Harry with the responsibility that the Wizarding community of Britain had thrust on his shoulders from the time he was a baby.

"I want to help, love. Any way that I can, I want to help you and Harry." He reached across the desk and stroked her cheek softly, enjoying the smoothness of her soft skin. Her eyes bounced up to meet his after being startled by his touch.

His eyes were entrancing, a dark ring of green around the edges of iris lightened into a brilliant indescribable shade that had her heart racing and her mind deliciously blank. So blank was her usually active mind that she hardly noticed that she had leaned into his touch and was now relishing the warmth of his hand cupping her cheek.

Blaise for his part was in seventh heaven. He had wanted to touch her so badly during the study sessions they had shared when assigned a partnered project. True, he had somehow ended up snuggled up to the lovely witch this morning, but had been separated so abruptly he hardly had a moment to enjoy it.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before Hermione realized she had been leaning forward slightly, almost as if she was waiting for a kiss, and the sudden thought had her shaking her head as her own fantasies got away with her. Blaise smiled shyly and placed his hand on the desk and sat quietly waiting for her to respond to his offer of help.

"Help? You want to help us? But you are! Just by letting us stay her for a bit and allowing me access to your library, you are helping in a way that no one has." Hermione's words were honest and earnest and she hoped that it would satisfy Blaise. It did not, and she saw that his shoulders slumped slightly, the smile turned self-depreciating.

"I understand." He really did understand; she was unsure if she could trust him and until she could he was left without any way to keep her safe. He started to rise but her hand gripped his forearm and he sat back down.

"It's not a question of trust or unwillingness on my part to share. I believe I can trust you, and I am never wrong about that sort of thing. But Blaise, what we are doing was meant to be kept secret from even the most trusted of comrades." She paused, apparently thinking hard about something.

All the while she ruminated over whatever was going on her head she traced circles onto Blaise's arm, which she hadn't let go of.

"That isn't even really why I hesitate to tell you. After all, the only other person that knew of our…mission… abandoned us without so much as… never mind. I just don't want anyone else to be in danger because of this. Harry was right. We are Undesirable Number One and Two and anyone associated with us or found to be helping us is by association in danger. "Her voice was near trembling with conviction and worry.

"I don't care." Blaise said simply, truthfully.

"I do. I don't want you in danger." Hermione had stopped tracing and was now gripping his hand in hers.

"Why?" The rapid question from Blaise had Hermione replying before she had time to censor herself.

"Because I care about you!" She nearly shouted.

"You do?" He asked in surprise. He knew she cared about almost everything and everyone but the way she had said it made him hope for something he had rarely ever allowed himself to hope for before.

"Yes." She whispered shyly, but firmly.

He wanted to grin but he was still nagged by his original purpose.

"So do I. I care about you and I hate seeing you in danger. I need to help you in more ways than just letting you read my books." He squeezed the hand that she had grabbed and still held.

Hermione knew in her heart that this-whatever it was- was different from anything she had felt before. She knew that he was sincere and genuinely felt that he needed to help her. She also realized that if she did allow him to help it would lead her something she wasn't sure she wanted during a time of war and crisis. But steeling herself from Blaise's hopeful smile and beautiful eyes was proving to be one thing she was incapable of doing.

While she contemplated the ramifications and after a stray fantasy had slipped into her mind she found herself rising and entwining her hand with Blaise's so she could help him up.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked as they walked out of the library doors. He tightened his grip on her hand and noticed a smile on her face bloom in response to the gesture.

"To talk to Harry. This is not only my choice, you know." She teased. He felt like skipping- if only there were a reasonably manly way to skip- but opted instead to quicken his pace, practically dragging her behind him. Her laugh made him laugh.

He found Hermione's door and pushed it open quietly, hoping not to startle Harry awake and cause a bad reaction-again. Hermione bumped into a suddenly still Blaise and let go of his hand in order to brace herself using his –rather toned- back for support.

Her hands fisted in his t-shirt to keep her standing after the shock she received at the sight in front of her.

Harry Potter was darting around the room, brown throw covering his head and acting as a hooded cloak. He leapt behind couch, ducked and then jumped back around to act like a giant beast. Gabe sat in the middle of the floor, enraptured in the tale that Harry was relating to him.

"The dragon was coming for me, its tail swinging and getting ready to kill me. I used the summoning charm-"He paused and stuck his wand out in demonstration of his fateful first task of the Triwizard tournament. "I waited and waited, dodging fangs, fire and horned back-ends!" He crouched low to the ground and performed a roll while he was at it.

"And then?" Gabe asked excitedly, his body practically vibrating with it.

"And then-"He cut himself off abruptly, finally noticing Blaise and Hermione staring at him with amusement. Hermione could barely contain her laughter, while Blaise was noting that someone who would entertain Gabe so enthusiastically couldn't be all bad-even if he had slept next to Hermione.

Harry blushed harder than Hermione had ever seen him blush before and he cleared his throat in embarrassment while whipping the throw from his head to the couch.

"Erm… Hermione, Zabini… Gabe wanted to hear a story…" Harry muttered weakly.

Hermione took pity on him and swallowed her laughter. The reason for their sudden entrance helped her effort and she quickly got a hold of herself.

"Gabe, do you think Harry could finish his… story telling a bit later? I need to speak with him about something very important." Hermione had planned on asking Harry about Blaise being let in on the Horcrux secret with Blaise present as well, hoping that Harry could see his sincerity as much as she could. Suddenly the idea seemed like a bad one.

Harry would not only be put on the spot but Hermione could not tell Harry about some of the… feelings… she had been having in front of the person she was having them about, now could she?

During Hermione's musings Gabe had stood reluctantly, but after a promise to continue later from Harry himself he grinned and was leaving the room before Hermione stopped him by calling out,

"Take Blaise with you, will you sweetheart?"

Blaise looked confused as Gabe pulled him out of the room by the hem of his shirt, but Hermione just smirked and waved pleasantly at him before she shut the door behind them.

She cast a silencing and impenetrable charm on the room before she took Harry's hand and led him to the couch.

She resisted the urge to wring her hands in anxiety and instead took a breath and blurted out,

"I think we should tell Blaise about the Horcruxes."

"What?"

**A/N- Please review with your thoughts/reactions : )**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you want to tell Blaise Zabini about the _secret_ mission that Dumbledore set us because he seems loyal and is smart." Harry surmised skeptically.

Hermione had just finished going through her reasoning for allowing Blaise to take on a more hands on role in helping, but when Harry said it like that…

But she was resolved.

"Harry, he isn't just smart, although he's probably smarter than I am and we can always use more intelligence-" Hermione was interrupted by Harry's scoff of disbelief.

"No one _alive _is smarter than you are, Hermione." Harry was referring to Dumbledore of course.

"Oh really, Harry. I am not the smartest witch alive for goodness sake! Frankly it would be nice to have someone else be able to pick up some of the slack in the brain department, no offense to you of course."

"Oh, of course not." Harry sassed.

"You know what I mean. He's a pureblood who may know things that that would take weeks of research to figure out!" Hermione argued.

"We had a pureblood and he didn't know anything more than you did." Harry reasoned.

"The key word there was _had_. Ron left." Hermione's voice still shook with anger every time she spoke of him. Harry looked down, clearly trying to hide the hurt and anger that lay behind his eyes from Hermione.

If Hermione ever saw Ron again, oh what wouldn't she do to the little slimy slug of a man. It was one thing to hurt her, but it was another to hurt Harry, her brother, her friend, a man who had been hurt enough to last ten lifetimes. Ronald Weasley was a dead man walking.

"And let's just be honest, he didn't know much about anything. Not anything that didn't involve those dreadful Chuddly Coffins anyway." Hermione waved her hand around dismissively.

"Cannons." Harry laughed. Hermione gave him a single look that read: _does it look I care what the bloody hell they are called?_

Hermione was still wearing the pajamas that Alana had helped her into, and Harry hoped that she wouldn't be asking for them back because Hermione was abusing the hem of her tank top with all of the twisting and picking of threads she was doing. He raised a brow at her in a clear command to just get on with it.

"Harry… I- well I- Look, I have gotten to know him over the years and I really think we can trust him." Hermione kept her eyes trained on a stray piece of lint on her silky pajama bottoms.

"Why?" Harry wanted to know why she trusted him. Hermione growled in exasperation before standing up and starting to pace, gesturing animatedly when she spoke.

"The first time I met him, on the very first train ride to Hogwarts, he offered to help me look for Trevor when no one else did. He helped me pick up my books a few times when Malfoy and his followers would knock them down when you and Ronald were not around. He would get books down for me from the high shelves after I fell once from the ladder in front of him. He brought Crookshanks back to me whenever he would visit Opal, Daphne Greengrass' cat. He always shares his Chocoballs with me when we work together on group projects, and I know he is addicted to those things so it must have been hard to share, I wonder how often he has to go to the teeth healer. He has always been kind to me and he smiles at me more often than he smirks. He tried muggle soda and candy with me. He carried my bag sometimes in third year, you know when I was taking all of the subjects, before I learned the feather light charm. He-" Hermione was in mid-ramble when she heard her name being shouted.

"What, Harry? Was yelling really necessary?" She stopped her pacing so she could glare at her best friend. Harry wore an alarming smirk.

"Well I had been calling your name for the past two minutes and you still didn't pause for breath, so yeah, a shout was actually very necessary." His smirk widened and a knowing gleam shone in his emerald eyes.

Hermione didn't like that look one bit.

"You fancy him." Harry sing-songed. Hermione flushed deeply, shaking her head and spluttering.

"What? I do-"'

"You do!" Harry laughed loudly. Hermione watched his laughter and couldn't muster up the indignant emotions she normally would. She liked that he was laughing, and she was too old to play the whole, 'no, I don't!', 'do too', 'do not!' game.

"Fine." Hermione whispered, looking away from Harry's grinning face. Harry stood up and put his hand behind his ear, cupping it to taunt Hermione.

"What was that?" Harry prompted. Hermione's glare could light a man on fire.

"I fancy him. Okay? I fancy Blaise Zabini!" Hermione was never more grateful for the extensive privacy spells she had taken to using, than she was at that moment.

Harry was smiling at her genuinely and she took it as a good sign.

"Since when?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I don't know. He's always been in the back of my mind. He was so nice, so different from the other Slytherins. I always kind of noticed him, I mean I'd have to be blind not to, he's bloody handsome isn't he?" Hermione felt relieved to finally share her fascination with the Slytherin in question with someone. She had never trusted Ginny enough and before this, Ron would have blown his top and Harry might have followed him. Now things were different. Ronald was no longer a part of them, and Hermione doubted he ever would be again. Harry was much more reasonable and understanding without the idiot yammering in his ear.

"I think it was after the Viktor debacle. Viktor liked me and I liked him but not like I liked Blaise, so we became friends instead. I didn't even really let myself think about it, I just knew that it wasn't fair to Viktor and then we got busy and it got hard anyway-" Hermione was cut off before she could really get into her rambling tendencies.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Harry was shaking his head ruefully at her.

"We can make him vow not to tell anyone or betray us in anyway," Hermione proposed seriously. Harry's smile dropped and he looked at her in disbelief.

"You want him to make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"No! There are other ways to make a vow, ones that don't involve instant death if broken, Harry!"

"Oh." Harry looked relieved. "See? You are the smartest witch alive!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what do you say?" Hermione probed, searching his eyes for the answer. He sat back down carefully and leaned back against the comfy cushions. Hermione perched next to him nervously, bouncing her leg in anticipation.

Harry let out a sigh.

Hermione huffed.

"Oh, fine." Harry acquiesced. Hermione laughed in relief and plowed him over with a bear hug.

"I'm sure we won't regret this Harry!" And Hermione meant it. She had a good feeling about this, and her gut was never wrong.

"Can we do all of the explaining and vowing later though? I want to finish telling Gabe about the Tournament, you see. We were just getting to good part." Harry mussed his hair in embarrassment.

Hermione's eyes watered a tiny bit at the question. Deep down, Hermione felt like Harry did, in love with idea of a younger sibling. For him it must be compounded by the fact that he literally had no family that loved him left. If he wanted to spend time with Gabe instead of rehashing their pitiful existence the last few months, she would let him.

He deserved to be able to enjoy himself. And she deserved a nice, long bath.

"Tell Blaise if you see him that we'll all talk after dinner, then. I'm overdue for a bath." Hermione fairly flew to the wonderful bathroom she had used earlier, excited to submerge herself in fresh, clean scented water that was not freezing cold and carrying floating bits of algae.

"Have fun with the little monkey!" She called over her shoulder, before shutting the bathroom door with child-like glee and enthusiasm.

Quickly selecting strawberry and vanilla scented bubbles she bounced in anticipation, waiting for the pool to fill. She stripped faster than she ever had before and nearly jumped in, submerging herself fully and staying under the blissfully warm water for a full minute.

She loved being beneath warm water, it comforted her beyond anything aside from her parents arms, and she felt safe and at peace. At least until her lungs started burning. The bubblehead charm took the fun out being underwater in the tub, at least for Hermione, so she never bothered with it.

After enjoying the feel of being completely submerged under the water, Hermione decided to just relax and let the muscles that had knotted months ago loosen and finally feel some relief. Her shoulders were fraught with tension and nothing soothed better than a nice bath.

Her head rested on the edge of the tub as she closed her eyes and allowed the wonderful feeling and scent wash over her. It smelled so very lovely, like a nice big bowl of cream and juicy red strawberries…

"Hermione, dear?" A voice caused Hermione to jerk awake in surprise and accidently loose her footing and slip under the still deliciously warm water. She returned to the surface sputtering, turning towards the door that showed Alana Zabini in all her regal glory.

Still hidden beneath the bubbles and the edge of the tub, Hermione only felt the need to duck slightly. She had been forced to lose a fair bit of her modesty by being on the run with two boys, but another woman (a beautiful woman, at that) was still a bit intimidating for her.

"Yes?" Hermione had finished hacking water out of her lungs and was now wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry to just burst in here dear, really, it's just that dinner will be served in half an hour and the boys elected me to make sure you hadn't accidently drowned in here." Alana closed the door and walked towards the toilet to set a nice fluffy towel and robe on the closed seat. She also set down Hermione's beaded bag with a wink.

"Your friend Harry informed me that you might be needing this." She gestured to the bag that Hermione had forgotten in her haste to get into the tub.

"Mrs. Zabini?" Hermione started, only to be cut off.

"Alana, love, please call me Alana." She smiled warmly.

"Alana, how long have I been in here?" Alana laughed in response.

"According to Harry, about four hours, hence the intrusion, love." She continued to laugh lightly at Hermione's widening eyes. "How about I leave you to it then. See you soon." With a parting wave Alana exited the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Hermione wasted no time in jumping out of the tub, immediately grabbing her wand to Vanish the water and clean the vacated tub as she began to towel off and get ready for dinner.

Ten minutes later she exited the bathroom, clad in a pair of worn but clean jeans and a burgundy v-neck long sleeved cotton tee. She remained barefoot, relishing the soft carpet the covered most areas in the Zabini home. She worried only for a moment if she was underdressed and whether walking around barefoot was proper, but dismissed it when she saw Gabe barrel towards her with a throw around his neck like a cape, Harry hot on his heels with Blaise laughing at the pair that entered before him.

All three looked disheveled. Harry's hair was messier than usual and Blaise's feet were as bare as hers. Suddenly she felt like the best dressed of the entire lot.

The boys lit up with smiles at the sight of her and Gabe nearly knocked her over with his hug.

"Missed you, Mia. Let's eat!" Gabe grinned up at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him. She tossed Harry her bag, knowing he's want to change out the borrowed flannels before dinner and then latched on to Blaise so that Gabe was now towing two people behind his adorable young self.

Blaise interlaced their fingers, inciting a blush from Hermione. Harry noticed the subtle move and smirked at the pair. He would be having words with Blaise later; that was for certain.

xx-xxx-xxx-xxx-x-x—xxxxx-

Dinner was so much more relaxed than breakfast had been and it showed. Galileo was continually pausing in the middle of eating- and talking- to jot down potion notes and general ideas. Alana gently corrected Gabe- and the rest of the table- on table manners, and mothered Harry and Hermione by refilling their plates as soon as the pattern of the china became even remotely visible.

Harry had taken a seat next to Hermione who had chosen to sit next to Alana, so he had a clear view of Blaise and Gabe and conversed with them about quidditch and spells that could be used for pranking.

Alana offered to have Hermione and Harry's clothes laundered (paid house elves) and returned to them and Hermione readily accepted. Before she was ready for it to end, so caught up in the wonderful food and relaxed atmosphere, dinner was over.

Alana had risen first, helping Gabe out of his seat so that he could bathe and go to bed and Galileo had followed his wife, muttering about hellborne and goats bile.

"Your room, then?" Blaise asked Hermione. He had already shown Harry to the room that was across from Hermione's as well as Blaise's. The 'blue room' was now solely Hermione's. Harry had been happy to have his own space but smiled inwardly when Blaise had offered it to him. He had paused in thought and saw the anxiousness in Blaise's eyes before 'relenting' and taking the room. Even now, Harry caught himself shaking his head in amusement at the memory.

Hermione nodded and rose from the table, butterflies battling in her stomach.

After everyone had filed in and taken a seat, Blaise on the couch next to Harry and Hermione sitting cross-legged on the bed, Hermione waved her wand around the room, putting up powerful silencing and keep-out charms.

"Blaise, Harry and I have come to an agreement. If you want to help and know about our mission and all that it entails, we first need you to swear a Vow that you will never tell a soul about what our mission is and what our plans are." Hermione looked at Blaise very seriously.

"Will Harry be the Bonder?" Blaise asked with no hesitation. Harry looked confused.

"No, Blaise, we won't be performing the Unbreakable Vow tonight." Hermione reassured him, though he obviously had no problem with making the Vow.

"You'd make an Unbreakable Vow to help us?" Harry asked incredulously. Blaise just smiled in response.

"I added on to an existing Secret Keeping spell. Instead of becoming tongue-tied and possibly swallowing your tongue if you try and tell the secret, I made sure that the person making the promise merely loses his memory of the secret and all things pertaining to it." Hermione explained. Harry looked impressed and Blaise smiled brighter.

"Blaise, please take my left hand with your left hand." Hermione had her wand poised and her hand extended. Blaise quickly followed her instructions and had his wand in his right hand, mimicking Hermione's pose.

"Touch the tip of my wand with yours, please." Hermione's voice had taken a serious quality and it echoed around the room and forced everyone to feel the seriousness of the situation. When Blaise's wand tip touched Hermione's a small golden glow erupted from the touching tips.

"Blaise Zabini, do you solemnly swear to keep the secrets that will be shared with you from everyone excluding Harry Potter and Myself, Hermione Granger?" Hermione asked.

"I do." Blaise replied quickly, but seriously.

"And do you swear that the information given and shared will never be used by yourself to harm, betray, maim or kill Harry Potter or myself, Hermione Granger?"

"I swear it."

"So you have sworn it, so shall it be. " The joined wands began to glow purple and Hermione began to chant in a language that neither boy recognized. A sharp pain in his left hand had Blaise almost letting go of Hermione but she held him fast.

A single drop of blood slithered from their joined hands and Blaise understood that his hand had been cut and his blood had mingled with Hermione's to seal the Vow. She hadn't flinched when he had, only pausing when her chant was over and the purple light had shot out and circled the three, seeming to be dancing and then drawn in to the teens.

With a sigh, Hermione let her wand fall from its poised position and quickly flipped Blaise's hand in her own to heal his cut.

"Sorry, Blaise, I had actually forgotten the cutting bit. Seems silly really, because I based this all off of Blood Magic, but there you have it." Hermione was blushing in embarrassment, clearly uncomfortable with having forgotten something magic related, especially as she herself had created the spell.

"No worries, love. " Blaise grinned down at her, amazed at her talent. Harry smirked at the pair and cleared his throat, breaking them from their intense gaze.

"Shall we discuss why we just had this nutter cut himself in the first place?" Harry joked. Blaise shot him an amused glance.

"I am not a nutter, thank you very much." Blaise smirked.

"Mate, you must be nutters to volunteer to help in what Hermione and I have to do. But I guess that makes you our nutter now." Harry laughed.

"Regardless of who may or may not be a nutter, we do have to deal with the mission and let Blaise know what that entails." Hermione spoke up, anxious to get the worst over. Harry nodded and began to explain to Blaise what Dumbledore had told him.

"I know about Horcruxes, and I know how they work and how to destroy them, so you can skip that if you want." Blaise threw in. Harry's eyes widened and he turned and blinked at Hermione.

"Told you." Hermione smirked at Harry, knowing he was amazed that Blaise knew about Horcruxes when that particular Dark Art had been somewhat forgotten and obscured in time.

"How do you know about them?" Harry questioned, half suspiciously. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Have you met my father? He is very interested in theories, old magic and anything related to _anything_ that requires potions. He also theorized that You-Know-Who had made at least one horcrux." Blaise explained. Harry's face relaxed but he furrowed his brow.

" You should call him by his name, Vol-" Harry was suddenly hit with a powerful tongue tying curse, in tandem with a silencing charm for good measure.

"What was that for?" Hermione jumped up from her perch at the end of her bed, wand already performing counter curses.

"It's Taboo! I have never had a problem with saying his name, but no one can say it anymore without alerting a dozen death eaters, ready to capture and kill!" Blaise stressed. "Im sorry Harry, but it was the only way I knew to make sure you didn't finish saying his name."

Harry looked shocked at the revelation that Voldemorts' name being spoken aloud would trigger such a response.

"I have only heard of a name being Taboo once in the last three centuries. Dark wizard in the 1700's. Demitri Langley. Where we derived the tongue-tying curse from- Langlock." Hermione shared. Harry smirked at her, as she once again proved that she was indeed the smartest witch alive.

"So saying his name is out of the question, I vote for Moldywarts as a replacement. "Harry grinned at Hermione's scowl.

"I second that." Blaise interjected. Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair, muttering _'boys'_ under her breath.

"Moldywarts, it is. Back to the problem at hand, Moldywarts created seven horcruxes, which we were tasked to find and destroy. We have one, have destroyed three others and have only clues as to the other three. "Hermione surmised. Harry looked pensive, the usual face he adopted when trying to decipher what the other three could be.

"Seven? That makes sense, seven is a very magical number, I suppose if you were bound and determined to create a horcrux you might as well go full stop." Blaise mused.

"I suppose." Hermione understood that Blaise was thinking in strictly hypothetical terms.

"You destroyed three? What were they?" Hermione proceeded to explain about the lessons that Dumbledore had given Harry; Voldemort's history and his obsession with the Founders.

"So far, the Diary and Gaunt Family ring have been destroyed. If Dumbledore's theory was correct, then I destroyed another when I killed Nagini." Hermione explained. Blaise nodded thoughtfully and Harry gave Hermione a pat on the back.

"I'm so glad that snake is dead." Harry murmured, remembering the dreams he had had about its eating habits.

"You said you had one more? One that hadn't been destroyed?" Blaise questioned intently. Hermione exchanged a look with Harry before reaching beneath her neckline and pulling out an intricately engraved locket. Blaise involuntarily leaned back from the necklace. How had he not noticed the necklace before? He had seen Hermione topless and still had not registered the piece of jewelry that was radiating evil.

"Take it off, Hermione. Take it off now!" Blaise commanded. Hermione found herself obeying, not fully understanding why he was so vehement.

"What's going on? We have been taking turns wearing it to keep it safe until we can destroy it. We cant afford to lose it!" Harry stood from his seat on the couch, ready to snatch up the necklace that Hermione had laid on the bedspread. Blaise moved to intercept him.

"Have you been short-tempered, fatigued, prone to anxiety or depression since you have had it?" Blaise questioned seriously. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We've been on the run, mate, of course we've experienced all of that. Living in a tent in the middle of nowhere with little food, warmth, hope and company will do that to you." Harry explained as if speaking to a child.

"No shit, but being in close physical contact with a horcrux will exacerbate the feelings. Not only that, it drains the magical core of whoever is handling the horcrux physically. It could eventually lead to possession of the person by the fragmented soul." Blaise had started pacing, unaware just how shocked he had left Hermione and Harry.

"Bloody hell." Harry sat down heavily on the couch, looking pale and upset. Hermione shook her head at her own stupidity.

"Of course it would, the diary possessed Ginny, why didn't we think of that!" She berated herself.

"We need to destroy it, immediately." Blaise continued pacing, oblivious to the looks he was receiving.

"We would, but we don't have a means of destroying it. Even if we had basilisk venom, simply pouring it over the locket will not work. I read that Fiendfyre is another way to destroy a horcrux, but with cursed fire being so hard to control…" Hermione trailed off. Harry had his head in his hands, ashamed of their lack of progress and all that he had not done and had not thought of.

"I know how to conjure and control Fiendfyre. " Blaise had finally stopped pacing and waited for their reaction. Fiendfyre was considered Dark Magic, and he worried that Hermione would think less of him.

"You can? Brilliant!" Hermione jumped up and hugged Blaise out of pure happiness. She squeezed his middle tightly and Blaise had no choice but squeeze her shoulders in return. She stepped away from him and bounced on the bed almost giddily.

"That's Dark Magic, correct?" Harry asked bluntly. Hermione looked down but Blaise kept his eyes steady as he answered Harry in the affirmative.

"You use Dark Magic regularly?" Harry stood again, clearly not sure how to handle the situation. He had just opted to trust a Slytherin that openly admitted to using Dark Magic.

"Magic is magic, Harry. Light and Dark do not truly exist. I used a so called 'light' spell, a simple cutting charm, to kill Nagini. Fiendfyre was once used to blacken the earth in order for disease to be killed. " Hermione spoke so softly, Harry had to strain to hear her.

"All magic is based on intent. If you wish to harm, you are wielding Dark Magic, If you wish to protect then it can be considered Light Magic, even if it is a 'Dark' spell." Blaise added, relieved that Hermione was on the same page as far as Dark and Light Magic was concerned.

Harry once again sat down heavily, looking as if his entire world had just been thrown off-kilter. In a way, it had been. He was in the process of examining and reordering the theories that Hermione and Blaise had just presented him and came to conclusion that they were right.

"I'll bet if Dumbledore had thought this way, he wouldn't be dead right now." Harry shook his head in sadness.

"I'm sure he did believe this, but think of the position he had. People fell in line like sheep behind Dumbledore. Perhaps he felt that leading by example would keep people from using 'Dark' spells in an evil way. Better to act as if the Dark Arts were overall evil, than risk people using them and not being able to control their own emotions and intent. A scare tactic if you will, scare the sheep into believing the hype and stigma associated with Dark Spells and they will stay away." Blaise theorized.

"Makes sense," Hermione nodded thoughtfully at Blaise. Harry, meanwhile was just wondering if he ever really knew his headmaster at all.

"Speaking of Dark magic…erm… I think perhaps it's time to change our strategy a bit. Overall, I mean. " Hermione was watching Harry's reaction closely. She realized he was sensitive to his perceived shortcomings regarding the Horcrux hunt and did not want him to think she was belittling him or his efforts.

"Go on, Hermione, you know as well as I do that I had no strategy." Harry gave a half-hearted smirk.

"Well, I was thinking that we should start fighting fire with fire, so to speak." Hermione paused and gathering courage from a smile Blaise threw at her, barreled on. "We have been using jelly-leg jinxs and tickling charms against our enemies, and what happens? They perform the counter charm and send back Unforgivables. How much sense does that make?"

The boys watched her pace, both starting to understand where she was going with her train of thought.

"Kill or be killed?" Harry questioned quietly.

"That's not exactly what I mean, but if necessary, yes. What I mean…what I believe, is that we need to learn more powerful spells, we need to learn more 'Dark' magic and use it when we need to."

Blaise was nodding his head in agreement while Harry was mulling over something that he caught from her speech.

"You said we need to learn 'more' Dark magic. Have you been trying to learn Dark magic before this?" There was no serious judgment in Harry's dark green eyes, only curiosity and a hint of hurt at his friend keeping secrets from him.

"Yes." Hermione locked eyes with Harry, refusing to feel ashamed. She knew that up until this very night, Harry would have reacted terribly to the knowledge that Hermione was teaching herself about every facet of magic, including Dark magic and Blood Magic (which some considered worse than Dark magic). She had not wanted to alienate her naïve friend, so she kept her secret close to her chest.

A silent conversation flowed between the best friends, only ending with a sigh of acceptance from Harry and a hesitant smile from Hermione.

"So its settled? We learn more magic? All types?" Blaise asked the duo. They nodded in unison, reminding Blaise strangely of the Weasley twins.

"First order of business, however, should definitely be destroying the locket." Blaise stated emphatically.

**A/N- So yes, here is another one. Trying to write ahead of the postings but im not having too much luck. I do however the next chapter ready to post when I am satisfied that ya'll are enjoying the fic, which will be revealed to me by… reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ANY QUESTIONS/COMMENTS/ IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you both trust me?" Hermione asked, searching the eyes of the men in front of her. Both sets of green eyes- both beautiful but so different in shade and feelings they inspired- were brimming with their trust for the witch biting her lip anxiously in front of them.

"Of course." They chorused, cracking a small smile at each other at their 'in unison' statement.

"Well, I have this idea. And a theory that I'd like to test out, with you both, of course." Hermione stood up and began rifling through her beaded bag, extracting her thickest coat, before fumbling around in search of Harry's warmest jacket.

"Blaise, will you please go and find the warmest coat you have?" Hermione was already pulling the zipper up on her black coat and tossing Harry his green jacket.

While Blaise went to his room to grab his things, Hermione tossed Harry a pair of wooly socks and his trainers before pulling on her own. Scarves, gloves and snow hats soon followed. Blaise soon reappeared with all his winter gear on, having followed Hermione's unspoken train of thought.

The new trio quietly made their way out of the room and towards the back door of the Zabini home. It wasn't until they had reached the back garden that Harry finally spoke.

"It's a bit nippy out here, but not enough to warrant packing on the layers, Hermione. Mind telling me what in the bloody hell we are doing?"

"The first order of business." Blaise said, as if that explained everything. Harry perked up an eyebrow and waited for a better explanation.

"We are going to destroy the locket, Harry." Hermione explained.

"And we need to wear something warm in order to play with fire? I'm sweating my bollocks off as it is!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione smacked him around his head looking disgusted.

"We can't very well do this in Blaise's back garden!"

"Where did he learn it, then?" Harry made a point.

"Not here." Blaise replied, looking unfazed.

"I was thinking- well, more theorizing- that I may have a gift for long distance apparition, and I-I, well, I was hoping I could try it out." Hermione looked hopeful but nervous.

"That's what all that trust talk was about, then." Harry put the pieces together. Hermione gave a tentative nod.

"Can't back out now, I suppose. On the bright side, you picked up some neat healing spells recently, so why not? What's the worst that could happen?" Harry gave Hermione a nervous nod, images of splinching and missing appendages flashing behind his eyes.

"If you are side-along apparating both of us, it may take some energy from you. Let me summon a vial of replenishing potion for you before we go, hmm?" Blaise lifted his wand and wordlessly took care of it, a vial filled with a blue potion shooting into his hand in a flash.

"What about the wards?" Hermione looked to Blaise.

"I made dad re-key them to allow you and Harry to apparate from the anywhere in the manor or its property." Blaise looked down, knowing that Hermione would understand the significance. Only family had that privilege. Hermione resisted the urge to hug him, and instead took his hand and allowed him to interlace their fingers. She squeezed his hand gently, giving him a heart-stopping smile as she reached for Harry's hand.

Both boys held their breath as Hermione took a deep one of her own in preparation for her experiment.

Abruptly, the sickening feeling of being squeezed into a tube was upon the lot, long seconds passed before they were spit onto a blanket of freezing cold, white.

"Hermione? Where in the bloody hell are we?" Harry called, almost yelling to be heard over the whistling wind that was swirling falling snow around them. The sunlight looked weak, making everything grey. But Hermione didn't answer; she was too busy being held up by Blaise and weakly swallowing the vial of potion that he handed her anxiously. After a moment, she shook herself and stood tall on her own.

"Antarctica. The base of Silverstein Mountain to be more precise. Saw it in a magazine once." She explained how she had been able to have the destination in her mind's eye.

"..fuck." Harry was amazed.

"Seems you do have a knack for long-distance apparition. You are very powerful, love." Blaise spoke close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Oi! Not the time for that. I'm freezing my- well, I'm just freezing, so can we please get on with it?" Harry pleaded. Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a warming charm on Harry and Blaise, before she turned her wand on herself to do the same.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Blaise, are you ready?" Hermione double checked her surroundings, noting that no one was within a 5 mile radius of them. Harry reached into his jacket pocket and handed the now pulsing locket over to Blaise.

Blaise didn't respond to Hermione, instead he gingerly took the locket from Harry and tossed it thirty feet away from them. Blaise nudged Hermione behind him and Harry took the hint and stepped back.

Blaise took a breath and seemed to center himself. His wand arm came up and only Hermione caught the whispered words, _Mittere Ignis, _before fire erupted from Blaise's wand.

The stream of scorching heat was far from an ordinary fire, and Hermione could not help but be fascinated as shapes began to form from the fire. A snarling dragon, a chimera, a raging bull all stampeded towards the locket that had risen a foot off of the barren ground, vibrating in what Hermione and Harry hoped was fear.

The fire dragon reached the locket first, opening its fiery jaws in a motion to eat the cursed jewelry. The other fire animals jumped on the dragon and they too opened their mouths as if driven to devour the Horcrux.

An unearthly screech pierced the air, loud and eerie combined with the howling wind. Hermione noticed Blaise's arm begin to shake slightly from the strain of controlling the cursed flames and her gloved hands immediately went to his back, resting lightly on his shoulder blades in a show of support.

Hermione felt him speak through the vibrations of his back, but the words were lost in the wind and the sounds the flames were making. As suddenly as the demon fire had been conjured, it seemed to be sucked back into Blaise's wand, leaving nothing but a smoking object in the distance.

A shuddering breath went through the trio, as if they had finally remembered how to breathe. Blaise leant over his knees for a moment and Hermione followed his descent, rubbing circles on his back.

"We should have brought some more of that potion," Hermione teased, whispering in Blaise's ear. Blaise opened his eyes and gave her a half-grin. Hermione felt relief sweep through her, knowing he would be fine, and that no lasting damage had been done trying to control an unstable force like fiendfyre.

"Hermione! Blaise! Come here!" Harry had walked over to the horcrux while Hermione had been bent over Blaise. Hermione took Blaise's hand, providing support as he gained some of his energy back.

Upon reaching Harry, they found their eyes drawn to the now desecrated piece of Slytherin history. It was no longer smoking, but a black, inky substance was leaking out of the twisted metal.

"It's dead." Harry stated dumbly. His knees felt almost weak from relief.

"Four down." Blaise provided succinctly.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione sighed.

Harry looked up at his companions and grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Harry wasn't quite sure what to do with the destroyed Horcrux, but figured that the snow would blanket the piece in its purest white. The irony was not lost on him. He reached out for Hermione's hand, ready to go back home-well, Zabini's house.

With a pop, the trio disappeared from the frozen white expanse, and indeed Harry's theory was correct, the snow quickly mounted over a dead piece of Voldemort's soul.

*******XXXXX *********** xxxxxxxxxx ***********

The rest of the evening, after disposing of the horcrux, was quiet. Harry found that he slept better than he had in months. Blaise mulled over the events that had transpired since he had woken up next to Hermione. Time seemed to be passing by very quickly, and it was exhilarating.

Hermione on the other hand, felt nervous about how easy and well the three worked together and got along. Call her slightly cynical but when things were good, she tended to wonder what the catch was. She knew that Blaise could be trusted, so she wondered if the feeling that things were going to get bad were tied to resuming of the hunt for horcruxes.

They had destroyed the locket that night. They had three more to find, three more to destroy. So much left to do. And what about Voldemort? When all the pieces are destroyed, how will they kill him? He was no slouch in the magic department.

They really needed to learn new magic.

Xxxxxxx*********xxxxxxxxxxx*******************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Very little could distract Hermione from her books, and yet Harry managed to do so by incinerating his fifth conjured chair in a loud whoosh of flames accompanied by a torrent of foul language. Blaise was busy Vanishing the flaming chair only to conjure a new one.

They decided that the basement would be the ideal place to practice the new magic, and the three had been holing themselves away for the better part of three weeks. They took regular time out for meals, playtime with Gabe and discussions with Blaise's parents about what was going on outside of the Manor.

"Alright there, Harry?" Hermione sighed. Blaise was helping Harry catch up on the magic that they (Blaise and Hermione) already knew (dark spells, new light spells, etc.) and Harry had taken to it quite well, apart from the spell he had just butchered.

The 'internal fire' Curse was meant to heat the blood and internal organs of the victim, enough to cause disorientation and loss of consciousness when used appropriately. The Curse was treatable by a mediwizard, but there was no quick fix and if used in battle the receiver would be down for the remainder of a battle.

However, if Harry performed the curse the way he was just now, the receiver was likely to spontaneously combust. Not alright, as far as Harry was concerned. He had committed himself on contributing to one death, and with the help of Merlin, that death would be the only on his conscience.

"Temper your power, Harry. Imagine the fire coursing through the veins, but take care to imagine it _staying _inside the body." Hermione coached around completing her notes with a flourish.

"I'll try," Harry muttered as he closed his eyes and took a breath, centering himself and trying to follow Hermione's instructions. Blaise walked over to where Hermione had sprawled on her stomach, reviewing the notes she had just finished. He took a seat next to her, leaning back on his hands and crossing his long legs. He kept an eye on Harry while he waited for her to finally bring up what she had been working on for the past week.

"I have an idea, Blaise." She finally looked up and into his eyes. He smiled at the obviousness of her statement.

"'Course you do, Mia." He replied, Vanishing and conjuring another chair for Harry without looking away from her sparkling brown eyes.

Hermione gave Blaise a wry smile before sitting up and calling Harry over.

"Looks like you could use a break anyway, mate." Blaise patted Harry on the back. Harry shrugged dejectedly.

"You'll get it, don't worry." Blaise soothed. Harry glanced at him and noted his sincerity, and suddenly Harry felt more confident. He smiled at his friends before turning his attention to Hermione.

"So my idea…I think we should perform a summoning ritual. For the Sword of Gryffindor, that is." Hermione started.

"Why? Blaise can control Fiendfyre." Harry looked confused. Wouldn't they just be wasting their time?

"True. However, we can't count on Blaise to perform the curse every time we need to destroy a Horcrux." Hermione was once again interrupted.

"Yes, you can. I'm not going to leave you to deal with Moldywarts alone." Blaise looked at them both very seriously. Hermione's eyes softened and she smiled sweetly at Blaise.

"I know that, and I should have phrased it differently. What I meant was, we can't keep draining you with that spell, firstly. Secondly, there is a small chance that we could get separated by circumstance and need to destroy another horcrux. Strategically, it is smart to make sure that not all of our eggs are in one basket. Back-up plans are necessary to any good war strategy." Hermione explained.

The guys nodded instantly in understanding. Blaise took the opportunity to look over Hermione's notes. She had written down a simple summoning ritual that was based on the great need of an object by the castors. It required minimal materials, and seemed designed to aid a witch or wizard in dire situations, hence the simplicity. After all, in a life or death moment, o0ne did not have time to draw runes, scatter potion ingredients or do much else aside from muttering life saving spells.

"I think Harry should be the primary spell castor, with Blaise and I providing back-up." Hermione suggested as Blaise passed the notes to Harry. Harry, for his part only paled slightly at the prospect.

"Why me?" Harry asked, truly curious. Hermione expected the question and grinned at him proudly.

"You already have a connection to the sword. It appeared for your use back in second year, and I believe that connection will ensure that it is summoned to us. Up for it?" Hermione asked, a grin playing on her lips.

Harry raised a brow at the challenge in her question and smirked.

"You bet. Give me a few minutes to read over the wand movements and incantations and we'll give it a shot." Harry proclaimed with more confidence than he felt. It was only after twenty minutes of careful studying of the alarmingly simple summoning ritual that he felt more confident.

He noticed that while he had been lost in the details of the spell, Blaise had taken to lying on his back next to where Hermione had previously been lying on her stomach. Their positions had shifted and Hermione now had her head resting on Blaise's stomach, a book propped open on her ribs, with Blaise reading along with Hermione, his fingers laced behind his head.

Harry smirked at the pair. They were sooo obvious.

"Oi! If you lot aren't too cozy over there, I'm ready to have a go at the ritual." Harry smiled condescendingly at the blushing couple.

Hermione sprang up, dusting off her jeans while Harry reached down and offered Blaise a hand. Blaise took it and hopped up, squeezing Harry's hand a bit harder than necessary.

Payback, Harry mused, at the interruption he had had suffered.

"Assuming the sword is still at Hogwarts, the distance might pose a problem in the summoning ritual. I figure that if Blaise and I lend you some magic, it will be enough to bring the sword here." Hermione noted. Blaise seemed to know what she meant and positioned himself to the left of Harry, his wand gently prodding Harry's arm. Hermione took her position on his right and waited for Harry to lift his wand, before tapping her wand to ribs. This earned a slight giggle from Harry that was quashed by a glare from Hermione.

"Ready Blaise? Harry, start the ritual as soon as you feel the magic filling you from our wands." Hermione poked a little harder in her nervousness, garnering a wince.

Harry did not understand the whispered words that Hermione began to chant, but the confusion was soon replaced by a warm tidal wave of energy that started from where his friends' wands were jabbing him, slowly working its way to his entire body. The energy was like a shot of adrenaline to the heart, exciting his own magic to expand and grow.

He began to perform his part, slashing the air with his wand and a pattern that made no sense to him, but he suspected that he was air drawing runes, he began to recite the words that he had memorized from Hermione's notes.

He continued to chant and move his wand, as if in a trance, magic pouring from him and his companions. For what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Harry poured all of his magic and concentration into visualizing the sword at his feet, willing it to appear.

When he thought he could expel no more energy, when he was at the end of his strength, the Sword of Gryffindor popped into existence at his feet with a puff of smoke.

In their excitement, Blaise and Hermione dropped their wands from Harry and the sudden extraction of the borrowed magical energy caused him to collapse in exhaustion, smacking his head on the ground with a rather large thump.

"Oh!" He heard Hermione cry, right before he succumbed to the black.

**A/N- So I basically took the opportunity for Ron to re-emerge away, with the whole Sword summoning ritual. Some will hate this, some will like it, but there is no room for Ron in my story- at this point, anyway. **

**This is an AU story, but some cannon encounters will be preserved while others will be discarded. **

**If the destruction of the Locket was anti-climatic, I apologize, but there will be excitement in other places, I promise. **

**Comments/Reviews will make my day and get me writing more, so please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry rubbed the diminishing lump on his head with a wince. He noted the guilty look that Hermione shot him from her perch on the bed, a sleepy Gabe draped on her lap as they read a book together. Harry sent her a tiny smile, hoping to brush away her guilt. After all, it wasn't exactly her fault that he had passed out so abruptly after the Summoning Ritual, three days ago.

Harry was bored and that rarely boded well for those around him, as he tended to get mischievous during the rare moments where his spare time wasn't filled with brooding. He glanced around, noted that Gabe had finally nodded off, surely feeling the effects of the lovely dinner they had eaten a couple hours ago and the bath Alana had subjected on the bubbly Zabini boy. Hermione was so enraptured with the fairytale she had been reading to Gabe that she didn't notice the boy in her arms snoozing.

Harry allowed his body to slide bonelessly to the floor, feeling only a tad silly at his technique to avoid notice. Once he was on the floor, he wiggled out of sight, only pulling himself up to a crawl at the foot of Hermione's bed. He thanked Merlin that the door had been propped open after Blaise had gone to his room to shower.

He knew Hermione would disapprove of him practicing his recently acquired skills for his own amusement. He grinned as he shifted, perking his ears up to make sure Hermione's voice had not paused. With the quietest movements imaginable, he slunk from the room and continued on to Blaise's room.

Harry's chuckle at his own perceived cleverness and evasion skills came out distorted, he noted, as he sat down in front of Blaise's bathroom door. He heard the shower running and could smell the soap strongly. A few minutes ticked by and Harry had taken to running different reaction scenarios in his mind in an effort to keep himself entertained. The shower shut off just as he heard his name being called softly from Hermione's room.

_Hurry up! _Harry thought, knowing he had seconds before he was busted. He heard the soft padding of feet in the hall just as the door to the bathroom opened, allowing a cloud of steam to precede a still damp Blaise, towel slung around his hips loosely.

"Harry?" Hermione called from Blaise's doorway, peeking around the corner just in time to catch Blaise's foot long jump backwards, the towel that had been loose to begin with falling off his muscled frame with the frantic movement. The water droplets that had been sliding down Blaise's chest continued their descent down to his now uncovered (and well-endowed, Hermione would note much later) cock.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Blaise yelped in surprise, more concerned about the possibility of being eaten than being naked in front of the potential love of his life.

His pale face grew paler as the large Black Panther in front of him was joined by a small-ish spotted lynx. The lynx lunged at the black panther, biting the larger cat on its long, swishing tail. The Panther, which a moment ago seemed to be laughing in an odd, wheezy cat sort of way, suddenly yelped from the unexpected attack, and quickly moved to dislodge the lynx. Blaise gasped as the Panther instinctively took a swipe with its large paw at the small lynx, the blow connecting and sending the smaller cat rolling backwards. The lynx growled lowly, the only warning the now cowering Panther received before the small cat pounced on the Panthers back, chomping down on the Panther's ear.

Blaise, shocked into stillness up until this point, snapped out of his daze and reached for the wand that was on the nightstand nearest to him. He muttered a quick 'dress me' spell and proceeded to run from the room, hoping that his family was okay and that Hermione and Harry would know what in the hell was going on or at the very least, help him get rid of the bickering cats that _somehow_ ended up in his room.

Hermione's room was empty, apart from a sleeping Gabe that was snuggled under Hermione's covers. Blaise began to panic, and only the lack of blood gave him hope that Hermione had not been hurt by the quarreling cats. A quick duck into Harry's room also proved to be fruitless and Blaise's worry mounted. He cautiously padded back to his room, peering in and catching the continuing tussle. The panther was on its side, trying in vain to dislodge the lynx from its ear, with the lynx swatting at the panther's back while tugging the ear in its mouth with an oddly gentle aggressiveness.

The angry gleam in the lynx's hazel eyes was so familiar that Blaise's mind put the pieces together with astonishing quickness. The cats, the very same bickering felines that had scared the wits out of him were Harry and Hermione. Blaise shut the door to his room and cast a silencing charm on the room, knowing that things would be getting loud very shortly. He pointed his wand and performed the spell that had once turned a rat into a man so long ago in front of the two that were now panting and swearing angrily at each other.

"My fucking ear, Merlin's saggy blue balls-" Harry was cut off by Hermione's angry shriek.

"You could have given him a heart attack you imbecile! What were you thinking? Prancing around, no regard to secrecy or –" Hermione's shrill tones were stopped by Blaise.

"When were you planning on telling me about being Animagi?" Blaise's tone was soft, almost hurt, but still holding a hint of awe. The pair was surprised; they quickly realized that they were once again human and that Blaise was peering down at their frozen forms. Hermione moved her face away from Harry's ear and pushed away from him and bounced up from her position on the floor, but not without a parting smack on the back of the head for Harry who winced.

"You got the bump, Hermione!" Harry whined.

"Good!" Hermione shot back, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Blaise waited patiently for her anger to cool, knowing that his answers would only come after her annoyance tempered out.

Harry stood slowly, rubbing the back of his neck and ear awkwardly. A sheepish look adorned his red face, and he shot Blaise an apologetic look. Blaise nodded, accepting Harry's apology for scaring him.

Blaise noted that Harry would need some payback for the _timing_ of the prank, however.

"I-well, we- I mean…" Hermione looked guiltily at Blaise. "We started research to become Animagi in our sixth year and finally managed to transform only just before we ended up in your back garden." With Ron gone, their time needed to be occupied somehow. They hated thinking about the friend that had turned tail and ran.

"We didn't mean to hide it. It just never really came up." Harry explained. "What with our boning up on spells and killing a horcrux."

"Okay. " Blaise replied, eyes lingering on a twitchy Hermione. She looked up at that.

"Okay?" She asked, concerned. Did she hurt Blaise's feelings badly? Was he mad at them, at _her_?

"Okay." Blaise held her gaze with his own. He wasn't mad per say, more disappointed than anything. Being an Animagi was an extraordinary thing, only powerful wizard folk were able to perform the transformation. It was a big thing to forget to tell a comrade. He had felt like a part of the duo, and now he found himself on the outskirts.

"Alright then, sorry about scaring you, mate. I'm off to bed." Harry waved awkwardly and took Blaise's nod in his direction as dismissal. Hermione shot a parting look at Blaise, before she too left the room and Blaise to his thoughts.

Xxxxxx …xxxxxxxxxx….xxxxxxxx….xxxxxxx

A glance at the clock on the nightstand informed Hermione that it was close to 2 in the morning. She hadn't had the heart to move Gabe from her bed, and a soft snore reminded her that all of her tossing and turning needed to stop, or risk waking up the sleeping angel.

She sighed and turned on her side, facing the slumbering Zabini boy. She could vaguely make out the dark fringe of his thick eyelashes as they lay across his still chubby cheeks. His button nose would twitch occasionally and his lips would quirk up in a tiny smile every once in awhile. The resemblance that Gabe shared with his brother caused a curious pang in Hermione's heart.

She felt terrible. It was true enough that the topic of being an animagus had never come up, but really, how often does that kind of conversation come up? It doesn't, and she knew she should have told him the night they decided to learn more spells and switch up their strategy.

How could she fix it? She felt Gabe's hand twitch and connect with hers and it seemed that with the small contact a lightning bolt of realization had hit her.

She had not apologized to Blaise. She had hardly been able to look him in the eye, let alone apologize. Oh, she felt even worse now.

He and his family had taken them in, nourished them and provided warm, loving shelter. He had sworn himself to secrecy and vowed to aid them when their other 'friend' had abandoned them. He cared about her.

More to the point, she cared about him.

And with that, Hermione stopped her useless fretting and quietly got out of bed, dropping a kiss on Gabe's forehead in silent thanks for his unwitting help.

It wasn't until she found herself peering down at a sleeping Blaise that her courage began to diminish. What was she going to say?

"Blaise?" She whispered softly, hoping to wake him gently. He stirred slightly but made no indication of rousing fully. She sighed.

Before her courage completely failed, she lifted the blankets and slid in next Blaise, leaning on her elbow she was angled above him. She leant in slightly, observing the way that the moonlight highlighted his handsomeness. He looked so innocent and sweet; her heart flooded with an emotion she dared not define.

"Blaise." Hermione whispered near his ear, pulling back slightly to see if he would wake. His eyes opened slightly, a crinkle above his brow marked his confusion for a moment before it smoothed out and a smile formed. He looked like he was caught in the place between dreams and reality.

Hermione looked into his beautiful green eyes and couldn't contain herself. The sleepy smile that Blaise wore shifted as Hermione Granger captured his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Hermione traced her fingers over Blaise's defined cheekbones and down to his neck, reaching around to tangle with the curly black hair on the nape of his neck. She felt Blaise circle an arm around her waist and the other slid up her back, finding a resting place between her shoulder blades.

The kiss was soft; both relished the warm sweetness of it. Finally, before she gave into the urge to deepen the kiss, as well as do a litany of naughty things to the sleepy man beneath her, Hermione pulled away.

"Am I dreaming?" Blaise whispered so quietly, Hermione had to strain to hear. Hermione shook her head, gazing seriously at the green-eyed man beneath her.

"I dream of this so often, I'm not sure if I should believe you." He was dead serious and Hermione could think of only one way to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

In the time that it took Blaise to blink, Hermione had disappeared. A flash of disappointment went through him, his fear was confirmed, he had been dreaming. Just as he was about to roll over and try to get back to sleep he felt something soft –that was not Hermione's skin- rub against his bare chest. Before he could even think to move, a furry head and familiar hazel eyes caught his eyes in a trance and he lay still, with Hermione's lynx body lying on his chest.

Lynx Hermione peered at him with sorrowful eyes before running a rough tongue over his nose and then his cheeks. Blaise chuckled quietly and hugged Lynx Hermione to his chest, running his hands up and down her furry back. She was so soft and Blaise could pet her all day.

Hermione seemed to like being petted, and she showed her appreciation by nuzzling into Blaise's neck, occasionally running her tongue over a sweet spot on his neck just below his ear. A shiver ran through Blaise whenever he felt her lick that spot.

A purr began to rumble through Hermione and the sensation made Blaise grin.

"Not a dream, then." Blaise whispered, peering down at Hermione's lynx eyes. A shake of her head confirmed everything and a bubble of excitement filled his heart. She had kissed him.

Hermione was lying on top of him- granted she was an animal, but that's neither here nor there- and _she_ had kissed _him_.

Blaise felt Hermione wiggling off his chest, being careful not to let her sharp nails scratch him. As soon as she was pressed to Blaise's side she transformed back, biting her lip anxiously.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, knowing Blaise would understand. She lifted her eyes to his and found a gentleness in their green depths.

"Forgiven." Blaise replied sincerely. Hermione beamed at him before starting to shift away, intent on sliding out of the bed. An arm around her waist halted the movements. Blaise slid an arm under her and pulled her closer so that she was curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sleep, Hermione." Blaise commanded gently. Hermione was only too happy to comply. Now that the 'fight' was over she found herself to be greatly exhausted.

"Hermione?" A sleepy 'hmmm' was heard.

"Teach me how to do it?" The unsure tone had Hermione sliding her arms around Blaise and hugging him tight.

"Of course." She whispered into his chest before planting a lingering kiss on his collar bone. Warm and content, both fell asleep instantly.

xxxxxxxx…xxxxxxxxx…xxxxxxxxxx….

An hour after Hermione had laid a gentle kiss atop his sleeping head found the younger Zabini boy awake and groping around for comfort after a dream involving a very scary dog and a flowerbed that sprouted hands. He looked around, realizing he was in Hermione's room and wondered where she was.

Without too much thought, Gabe climbed out of the warm bed to do what he usually did when he had a nightmare. He opened the door and checked the hallway for unruly dogs or crawling hands. He spotted none, and quick as lightening bolted from Hermione's doorway to Blaise's door, yanking it open and closing it swiftly. He took a moment to calm his breathing, leaning against the door heavily.

After a moment, he tip-toed to the bed, ready to spring on the mattress and bury himself under the covers next to his strong and brave older brother. He stopped short of completing his usual routine when he noticed Hermione and Blaise snuggled together, sleeping deeply. Blaise was lying on his right side, facing the door, with his left arm wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist, his right arm under her head. Hermione was also sleeping on her right side and had her right hand twined with Blaise's hand around her waist. That left her left arm free, Gabe realized with a happy smile.

Sure he had come here seeking protection from his trusted older brother, but now he would have two powerful people keeping him safe. What luck!

Quietly and carefully, Gabe slithered under the covers, turning his back to Hermione and scooting backward until he felt her warm body against his back. He shifted slightly and carefully lifted her left arm and pulled it around him, snuggling with it like he would a teddy bear.

Hermione's arm tightened around him and he snuggled deeper into her embrace, a sleepy smile on his face as he fell back asleep, dreaming sweet dreams and feeling like nothing could ever hurt him.

xxxxx….xxxxxxx….xxxxxxxxx….

Harry Potter felt a pang as he gazed down at the sight before him. A pang of what? Loneliness? Mirth? The urge to sigh, 'Awww,'. All of the above.

It was a verifiable Hermione sandwich in Blaise Zabini's bed. Both Zabini's had her snuggled into them, creating a spooning party. Harry had obviously not gotten the invitation. He shrugged his shoulders, realized that the sun had barely peeked over the horizon, and he was about to gatecrash the snuggle party.

It was lucky, Blaise owning a king sized bed, and before anyone knew it Harry slipped in next to Gabe, content to get a few extra minutes of sleep. He almost chuckled when he felt Gabe hug his arm in his sleep, but the chuckle died and turned into a snore. Harry Potter was fast asleep once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx…xxxxxxxxxxx…xxxxxxxx…..

"Loves, time to wake up!" Alana Zabini sing-songed to the brood on her eldest son's bed. She had wandered in here after going to her younger son's room to rouse him for breakfast and finding his bed unslept in. She was expecting to find Gabe and Blaise snoozing, but was happily surprised to find all of the children in her care snuggled peacefully together. It was such an endearing sight, and she had snapped a picture of it for that very reason.

In their sleep it seemed that they all were protecting each other, with Hermione as the main benefactor; Hermione was on her back, both of her sons had an arm around her stomach. Harry Potter had arm thrown over her baby boy and it extended over to hold Hermione's arm. Hermione for her part held onto the arms that were draped over her.

"Loves, breakfast is on the table!" Alana spoke louder, finding herself rewarded with opening eyes and groans.

"Oh, my!" Hermione muttered, realizing that she had been caught in bed with Blaise. Before she could stutter out any apology to Alana, or assurances that nothing untoward had occurred she realized that her right shoulder was slightly damp. She glanced around and realized that her shoulder had recently been used by Gabe as a pillow and the dampness was his drool. She saw Harry's messy head lift from a pillow and realized that the sweet smile that Alana was wearing was due to the impromptu sleepover she had stumbled in upon.

A few minutes later had the sleepy troupe climbing down the stairs to eat breakfast as a 'family'. Alana frequently glanced around the table with a sweet smile, and Galileo had taken to coaching Harry on the proper way to mix a potion that cured most cases of Dragon Pox. Hermione kept sending sly glances towards an oblivious Blaise, blushing at the silly smile plastered on his face. Gabe was as usual, chattering happily about adventures, broom rides and his favorite guests to anyone who would listen.

Shortly after breakfast found the trio once again holed up in the basement, freshly washed and changed. Blaise and Harry were dueling, testing reflexes and newly learned spells while Hermione was pouring new potions into vials to store in her beaded bag. She had already quietly collected some clothes from Blaise's room, just in case a lead on a new Horcrux fell into their laps and was now working on improving and replenishing her potions stock. She had added a few books to her library as well.

It wasn't until a couple of days later that Hermione was insanely grateful for squirreling away necessities into her beaded bag, a bag that rarely left her body these days.

The trio had just finished dinner and Harry had been on the cusp of mastering the 'flying knives' spell that they had recently found in a book on medieval magicks. The purpose of the spell was to conjure and control a set (usually six)of knives as they flew at the enemy. Blaise and Hermione had taken to the spell quickly, Hermione because of her skills with conjuring and controlling birds and Blaise because he was just plain good at spells and hexes. Harry on the other hand, had some difficulty aiming the knives as precisely as possible.

As Hermione was dodging a stray knife, smiling at Harry's growing accuracy she heard Blaise swear loudly and called off the duel to check on him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Blaise was pacing, a golden card in his hands. Harry came up behind Hermione and shot her a confused look. Hermione shrugged back before reaching out and softly touching Blaise's shoulder, getting him to cease his pacing.

"What's the matter?" Her voice calmed Blaise fractionally. Without a word he handed the glowing gold card to Hermione. She immediately felt its heat and read the words that appeared at the top of the card. The card itself vaguely reminded Hermione of a cross between a muggle credit card and calculator, but its face included letters as well as numbers.

"Help?" Hermione read the message aloud in confusion, catching Blaise's eye.

"It's from Theo. Before we went home for Christmas break we charmed a pair of communication devices just in case we didn't go back to school and needed to talk. He was worried his dad would keep him behind and make him take the Dark Mark." Blaise's voice cracked with worry.

Harry instantly stood tall and put a bracing hand on Blaise's arm, offering comfort the way men do. Hermione on the other hand was running through everything in her mind rapidly. Nott Senior had broken out of Azkaban during the summer and had presumably continued his Death Eater activities. Theo needed help and he was going to get it.

"Should we floo or apparate?" Hermione demanded, already shoving things in her bag.

"Don't most Pureblood family homes have anti-apparition jinxes? Floo sounds better, right Blaise?" Harry was already double checking his pockets and his mokeskin pouch, being sure he had everything he needed for the rescue mission.

"Floo is best. His bedroom fireplace is open to travelers from Zabini Manor." Blaise was overjoyed at his friends willingness to help his oldest and best friend, even in the face of the possibility of running into a Death Eater.

"Let's go. Blaise, Glamour yourself quickly. We don't want to paint a target on your back, and by extension your family's." Hermione ordered, already climbing the stairs to reach the main sitting room. Blaise complied, charming his eyes to a murky brown and his hair to light brown. He could not do much for the rest of him, and just prayed that Nott Senior was too addled to recognize him.

They reached the fireplace in record time and Blaise took the first pinch and shouted 'Theo's Lair' into the flames before stepping in and disappearing. The title of Theo's room would have been humorous any other time, Harry believed.

Two minutes later and the trio had all successfully flooed and were following Blaise as he ran down the stairs towards the sounds of extreme violence. Screams of pain bounced off the walls and echoed through the hall and the tell-tale dark red glow could be seen as they approached what appeared to be the living room. The urgency felt by the trio increased at the color of the curse. Theo was being held under the Cruciatus.

Blaise skidded to a halt inside the room and lifted his wand to cast a spell, but Nott Senior was quick. In a moment, he had lifted the curse from his son and pointed his wand at Blaise, putting him under the effects for a few seconds before Harry disarmed him.

Hermione rushed to Blaise, helping him stand on his shaky legs before running to Theo and looking him over. He was in terrible shape; blood was pouring from numerous cuts on his face and neck, bruises were darkening as the seconds passed and he was not responding to Hermione's 'ennerverate'.

It was abundantly clear that the Cruciatus was only a tiny portion of the abuse and torture that Theo had recently suffered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nott reach into his cloak and grab a spare wand. She covered Theo's body with her own and screamed for Blaise.

"Get him out of here!" She ordered as Blaise stumbled towards her, his usual leonine grace temporarily absent as his muscles were still remembering the pain they had endured for however short a time. Hermione knew that Blaise would be able to Apparate out; as long as he had Theo with him the wards would undoubtedly allow them to pass.

Hermione jumped behind a darkly decorated fire grate the second that she heard Blaise apparate Theo out of the house. The grate was thick and acted as a shield, causing the curse that Nott threw at her to bounce off and collide with a vase in the corner of the room.

She saw Nott shift his focus to Harry as he ran towards her. Nott hurled a reducto curse at Harry, narrowly missing him. Hermione let out a growl of anger before she popped up from behind the grate and caught Nott with the 'internal fire' curse that Harry had just barely mastered.

With no small amount of satisfaction she saw the immediate weakening of Nott as the curse worked its magic. Nott was grabbing at himself, agony written on his face. She could vaguely hear Harry shouting Blaise's name, and she figured he had made it back.

Then a moment of sheer panic overtook her as she locked eyes with Nott, curse still coursing through her wand. With an almost insane smirk, she saw Nott summon the strength and will power to touch the Dark Mark on his left arm with his wand. The panic worked its way through her and before she had time to control herself, to temper her magic, Nott burst into flames.

She had lost control of her emotions and thoughts for a second and Nott was now a fiery corpse on his own living room floor. Hermione dropped her wand, a mixture of horror and numbness struggled for dominance within her. She could vaguely feel Blaise and Harry grabbing onto her hands in an attempt to get her to look away from her handiwork, or perhaps to get her to follow them back to Theo's room so they could floo out without leaving an obvious trail.

Whatever their motives were, they failed to get her attention before the sounds of Apparition flooded the room and masked Death Eaters surrounded them.

**A/N- Hoped you liked it. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I need to know if I am pleasing my readers so don't hesitate to review!**

**Any questions you have, I will gladly answer. REVIEW! **

**Xoxo my readers!**


End file.
